We'll Stand Together
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: 12 year old nerd, Ally Dawson is has been accepted into boarding school for 6th grade and up. She is soon accepted by her roommates turned friends, has a crush, and an new enemy. The normal elements of a girl's life. Her life is now a journey through adolescence where the word "boring" doesn't exist. Co-written with my FFF, ProudlyUnique! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? That's my favorite thing to say. I think I am going to start all of my chapters with that. It is my new catchphrase. Anyway, This is a new story called We'll Stand Together. It is co-writing with my FFF ( .Friend.), ProudlyUnique. Check her out if you are a Kick shipper. It will be on my page since I am writing most of it. This will be about adventures Ally Dawson will go through in 7th grade. I picked this grade because I am in it and it is one of the cutest things to see your favorite characters as middle schoolers. Ally will usual have the sorta fashion sense that I have throughout the story. Nerdy, Tough, and Comfortable. I will try my best to handle Runaway Girl as I am writing this story as well. I plan to have maybe 20-25 chapters to Runaway Girl. Ally's Crush is at almost halfway finished. I am also going to do another movie-based fanfic soon. Can't wait for that! For this story, I plan so many chapters. Ally will remain her status with nerd glasses and a beanie. I chose for Ally to be a smart nerd because I am a nerd myself. I also have a 3.93 G.P.A, so that makes for intelligence. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. The links for Ally's clothes will be on my page. This is only a character introduction. ProudlyUnigue and I will sort out details later. This will hopefully get you interested in the story. I might post the first chapter in about a week. If not earlier. I will try to switch Pov's in the story. Enjoy!)**

**Ally's Pov**

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but I go by Ally. I am 12 and 5/6 years old. I am in 7th grade. I live in Miami, Florida. I go to Marino Junior High. My favorite color is Red. I have the IQ of 170. I am a member of Mensa. I enjoy being in Mensa because I am with people who can relate to me. That and I knew Nolan Gould was in it. **(I don't have a crush on Nolan Gould, but he is pretty cute. What? It's only a three year difference.) **Don't judge me. I live with my Mom and Dad. Sadly, they are getting divorced. I love music. I write songs in my songbook, which is also like my diary too. I am also a big nerd. I have a World of Warcraft account and I love DC comics.** (I prefer DC comics, but I like Marvel comics too)** I also know my Harry Potter and Hunger Games. I am mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw** (I am that as well)**. I am a somewhat Pokemaster. I love making videos and daring myself. I want to start a Youtube channel, but I don't know what I would do on it. Right now, I am packing my suitcases with almost all stuff. Because my parents are getting divorced, they think it is better for me to get away from all the drama here. I will be skipping into 8th grade and going to start my first year at North West Academy (NWA) in Seattle, Washington. It's a boarding school, which means I have to live there. I don't really mind. I'm bullied and I have no friends. My parents know I am independent and mature for my age, so they know I am going to be okay. That and my sister goes to the University of Washington. It is time for me to go. I grab my skateboard and my ukulele and go out the door. My parents are going to send me my guitar and keyboard where I am there. Orientation is in a week. I wonder what it will be like?

**Austin's Pov**

My name is Austin Monica Moon. Don't laugh at my middle name. I am 13 and I go to North West Academy in Seattle, Washington. My favorite color is Yellow. I am going to start 8th grade in 2 weeks. I am a musical prodigy, but only the music teacher, Dez, and my parents know.I heard a new student is coming this year. Probably nothing special. I have my crew which includes my best friend and roommate, Dez and my other friends and permanent roommates, Elliot and Trent. I am also friends with my faternal twin sister, Cassidy and her roommates Trish and Kira, who is Trent's faternal twin sister who I may have a crush on. I heard their roommate, Maddie, decided to stay home until she goes to college and Cassidy is heartbroken. So, now I know the new student is a girl. I am packing my suitcases for school. I live in Miami in the summer, but I leave in late July of orientation in a week. I leave my guitar here and take my skateboard. I would take it, but I will just use the instruments in the music. I have a feeling that this year is gonna be memorable.

**Trish's Pov**

My name is Trish de la Rosa. I am 13 and I go to North West Academy. I love leopard print. I love to spend money. My roommate and best friend, Maddie, decide to stop going to school. I am grieving, but I have to act strong for my friends. I am not alone though. I have my friends and roommates, Cassidy and Kira. I heard that the new girl coming this year is going to be our new roommate. I just hope she isn't weird like Tilly Thompson, the freak we have next door. I don't even know why we hang out with her. I am already on campus since I live only 2 hours away. I really miss my friends and I can't wait to see them!

**Dez's Pov**

My name is Dez. I am 13. I go to North West Academy with my best friend, Austin. I love the Zaliens movies so much. I can't wait to go back to campus and see all of my friends. Sadly, my crush, Maddie, went back home and decide to stay. I was gonna ask her out this year, but I guess I never will. I heard a new girl is coming this year. I hope she is cute then maybe I can get my mind of Maddie. I have to go. My kangaroo is getting constipated.

**Narrative Pov**

Little did they know that this was gonna be one of their best years of school ever.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**1) I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) I don't own Mensa or Nolan Gould**

**3) I don't own World of Warcraft, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Pokemon, or DC comics**

**4) I don't own Youtube**

**So, boo-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Places and New Starts

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Anyway, here is the first chapter of We'll Stand Together. I am so happy that I get to write a chapter to this story. So here you go. Please Enjoy!)**

**Ally's Pov**

I get off the plane and go to the waiting area. After sitting between a businessman who couldn't get off his phone even when the flight attendant told him to and an old lady that ended up poking me with her knitting needles the whoe time, I am finally able to sit down and relax. I go on my phone and decide to play Flappy Bird. About five minutes later, I get a call. I check the caller ID and I see the name _Madison _flash on the screen. My 22 year old sister that lives in Seattle **(Picture Vanessa Marano currently)**. She had graduated from the University of Washington with a bachelor's degree in Art and Art History. She works as an art teacher at a elementary school that is in walking distance from campus. Mom and Dad thought that she would be my guardian while I am away. I pick up the phone an we have a great conversation while she is trying to find me. Madison and I have always had an amazing bond. I was practically her child. All we could ever need in life was eachother. As I get frustrated with my game of Flappy Bird, I see Madison to my right. I put my phone in my pocket and I stand on my chair. I wave my arms in the air frantically, hoping to catch her attention. I see her jog over to me and I get off the chair. I am now in her embrace as we find comfort in eachother. I can see people looking at us for hugging so long, but we haven't seen eachother in 3 years. Did you just expect a handshake? We finally pull out eacother's embrace.

"I'm so happy that you are here! You have no idea about how much I missed you." She says grabbing my carry on and ukulele case.

"I missed you too. How are your students? How is Kyle?" I ask throwing my backpack over my shoulder and rolling my giant suitcase to her car. Kyle is her boyfriend for 2 years now. I have only met him on Skype but he is really cool. His is into music like me and is 2 years older that Madison**(Imagine Kendall Schmidt. He and Vanessa were on an episode of Without a Trace together and they were an adorable couple)**. He is the music teacher at the same school as Madison and they live in an apartment together. He is like a brother/uncle to me. We get to the car and to my surprise, I see Kyle there in the driver's seat, listening to his headphones. I go around and knock on his window. He is first startled, but as soon as he sees me, there is a smile on his face. He gets out and picks me up with ease. He is shorter than I thought he would be, but only by at least an inch. He smells like mint chocolate chip ice cream. He probably had some earlier. At least he doesn't smell like beer or smoke like the other guys Madison has dated in the past.

"Hey Allycat! It's good to finally see you in person. How have you been?" He asked as I got on his back. I was in the mood for a piggy-back ride after my crappy flight.

"I've been good. My flight could have been better though. So, with it being 7:00 at night, can we all go out to eat?" I say still clinging onto Kyle's back.

"I don't know, Ally. Orientation is early tomorrow and are you sure that you want to go into town dressed like that?" Madison said addressing my clothes. I wore an over-sized sky blue hoodie, magenta camisole, and grey running shorts with my brown uggs. I had a messy bun instead of my usual straight hair. All my contacts went down the drain on the plain, so I would be stuck with only my glasses. And I lost about a years worth of contacts. I would be a little self-conscious, but I am in a new place now. I can make an impression, a better one. I pull out my glasses and shove them onto my face.

"Yeah. Nobody knows me here. I'll be fine. So where do you guys want to go for dinner?" I ask confidently with a smile. They exchanged looks as if they were telepathically talking. I can tell that there mental debate was over when I saw Madison with a face of approval and Kyle with a face of happiness.

"We are going to That's Amore Italian Cafe." Kyle said putting me down and sliding into the drivers seat of his Tesla.

"What's that?" I ask while putting my suitcases in the trunk.

"It's an Italian cafe." Madison said in a 'duh' tone. I roll my eyes as I got into the backseat with my leather-quilted backpack and ukulele case. I put on my seat belt and I grab my earphones. I was about to put them in when Kyle's voice stopped me.

"There is no need for that, Ally. We actually have good taste in music." I put my earphones back in my backpack. I am happy to hear Bruno Mars' Locked Out of Heaven play in the car. We drive for a couple more minutes until we arrive at a place that I consider pretty big for a cafe. We all get out and go in. It is actually nicer from inside. I check the time to see that it is 7:30. Madison sees the time as well and whispers into Kyle's ear. I see him nod and we end up getting our dinner to go. After we paid for our food, we went back into the car. We are driving back to their apartment. While listening to Ed Sheeran's Drunk, Madison speaks up.

"I have a special surprise for you, Ally." She said looking at me through the mirror.

"Really?!" I ask.

"Yeah. I think you might like it." She said as she goes back to the phone.

* * *

We finally get to their apartment building. Thank god the elevator works. When I walk into their apartment, I am wonderstruck. With the usual couch, table, and T.V., there is an easy way to tell which side of the room is which. Madison's side has an chair facing a wooden easel with an unfinished painting on it, lots of paint bottles, a box set of colored pencils, little plastic cups, and a cup with multi-sized paint brushes in it. There are multiple pieces of her artwork scaling the wall. On Kyle's side, there are multiple instruments. There is also a shelf full of music books. A little black stool is at the center of it all. There are also posters of various musical artists on his wall. That is just the living room, which led to a fabulous kitchen.

"Wow. This place is amazing."

"It should be. It took us a couple month's to set it up." Kyle said dragging my giant suitcase inside.

"Okay. So, Ally, your room is down the hall and you will get your surprise in a couple minutes. Don't unpack yet. We still have to pick out what you are going to wear tomorrow. Here is some food and I will see you in a couple minutes when it is set up." Madison said giving me a plate of food. I put my luggage on the bed in my room. I decide to watch some T.V. in the living room. When the episode is almost over, Madison comes back in and summons me to the bathroom. I follow her in and I see a box that contains dye for amber highlights. I am really excited about this! I have always wanted highlights but my parents thought I was too young, but my parents aren't here. Madison sees my excitement and starts to explain.

"I was going to use this for myself, but it would draw unwanted attention to me. Since you haven't met anyone, you won't draw attention. New place, new start." She said handing me the box.

"Let's do it." I say confidently.

After the entire process, my hair is finally ready. I look in the mirror and I am speechless. It is so beautiful. It looks like it belongs on Madison instead of a 12 year old girl like me. I look to her in shock **(How Ally's hair is now)**.

"I'm guessing you like it." She says which causes me to violently nod my head.

"Good because I forgot to read the label, so it is permanent." She says with an embarrassed smile. I really don't care because I am too happy. I jump up and down and I grab my glasses to see how it really looks when I have them on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay. Now, to pick out your outfit for tomorrow!" She said as we got to my room. I take out my carry on suitcase and I open it up.

"I was planning to wear this shirt with these jeans." I say holding them up.

"Um, No." Madison said putting them back in the case.

"Why not? I want to be comfortable."

"I know. But, this is a boarding school. You have to dress up for orientation. It's tradition. I should know. I went there when I was your age." Madison said. It was true. Madison was a bit of a troublemaker, hence her dating bad boys. Eventually, my parents got fed up with her attitude and sent her packing to the academy. She thought that she was going to hate it. But once she warmed up to it, Seattle was her new home and she didn't want to leave. She knows everything about the academy, so I should take her word.

"But I didn't pack any dresses." I say whiny.

"You can borrow one of mine. Let me go get it." Madison said retrieving the dress from her room. She can back in and set it on the bed. I showed her my accessories and clothes to complete the look.

"Okay. I think I got it. Go to the bathroom and try these on." She says handing me what I need. I go into the bathroom and change. I come out of the bathroom after I have changed.

"Excellent. You can keep the dress. It is too small on me. Now for the bottom. Got put these on." And I follow her orders as I put on the socks and boots.

"Okay. Now for accessories. Come here." She said motioning for me to come to here. I walk up to her and she puts lots of jewelry on me. She had me take my glasses off so I couldn't see. I can only feel things and use basic routine with my glasses off. I suddenly feel something on my head. I can feel the touching be put to the stop.

"Here are your glasses. Now go look in the mirror." I hear the door shut. She must have left. I put them on and look in the full length mirror. I am shock at the reflection. Even more shocked than I was about my highlights. I see myself in a casual cupcake dress that has a white top and a baby pink skirt with a black bow belt and a stonewashed denim vest. I also have thin black knee sock with black heeled laced boots. I see a black beanie/beret on my head. I have fingerless lace gloves on my hands. I am also wearing a truck load of jewelry. A ring with a butterfly, pink heart earrings and multiple light pink bangles. I put on my charm bracelet and 'Love Life' ring. I cherish those because that were gifts from my grandparents. They were the ones that had gotten me into music. I need to maintain my nerdiness as well. I don't want to be a fake. I grab a black collar necklace and a bow necklace and put them on**(Link on profile)**. The bow falls perfectly in between the two parts of collar, so it looks really cool.

"Can I come in now?" I hear Madison say from the other side of the door. I giggle at her stalkerness.

"Yeah." As soon as she opens the door, her eyes widen and she smirks.

"I'm good." She says.

"Sure you are." I say sarcastically.

"It's 10:00. Orientation is at 7:00 in the morning. You need your sleep. Good night."

"Good night." I said as I start taking everything off. After it is all off, I hop into bed and doze off into a peaceful slumber.

After my sleep, It is now 6:30 in the morning and I am eating breakfast. Madison and Kyle are eating with me too. I am in my clothes and I defiantly look better than I did last night. I decide to give myself beach waves and I think I am going to do my hair like this everyday. I am also wearing mascara and some lipgloss. I have all my things ready. After the orientation, students move into their dorms right after. I have everything I need. I put my dish into the sink, signaling that I am done with my meal. After about 5 minutes, Madison and Kyle are done and with Kyle's help, I load everything into the car. After about 10 minutes of driving, we stop. I take a look at see that we are here. I am surprise to see that it does look like it does in the brochure. It looks like a lot like the campus from Zoey 101. I get off after we find a decent parking lot. We all get out of the car. I look at Madison and I am happy to see that she has my papers. I can be an official study. We make our way into the lobby to find it crowded with students, yet everybody's eyes are on me.

**Austin's Pov**

Cassidy and I are currently waiting for our parents to finish with the forms they have to sign when someone walks in. I know everyone here, so I am shocked to see a new student. She was defiantly different from other girls. She had a dress on (which I didn't mind) but had her own style in it. She already has highlights in her hair, which I thought was pretty cool. I can also tell that she is a nerd because of her glasses and collar with a bow. She is actually kinda pretty. Even though the room is full of 8th grade students, I feel as if me and her are the only ones in here. That is probably because of the shock. She probably ins't something special. I bet she is Cassidy's new roommate. I see Cassidy with a smile on her face while mine has a look of shock like the other students.

"Something tells me that I am going to like my new roommate." Cassidy says confidently.

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will finish Runaway Girl and give you guys another chapter of this. Please go spread the word about this story. I looked up photos of the cast when they were younger so you can do that too. Again, I will be updating Ally's Crush in about a week and a half. The episode of Without a Trace with Vanessa Marano and Kendall Schmidt is on Youtube, so you can watch that on there to see how cute of a couple they make. They are about as cute as Rinessa. So please review and follow and I will write to you guys soon and give me any song suggestions you have. Boo-bye!**

**1) I don't own Flappy Bird. If I did, I wouldn't have taken it off the market. 6) I don't own That's Amore Italian Cafe.**

**2) I don't own the University of Washington. 7) I don't own Locked out of heaven**

**3) I don't own Skype. 8) I don't own Drunk**

**4) I don't own Tesla Motors. 9) I don't own Zoey 101**

**5) I don't own Uggs. **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Anyway another chapter of We'll Stand Together! And yes, it needed that many exclamation points! Ha.)**

**Ally's Pov**

I look at Madison and Kyle for support, but they just shake their heads. As I am being starred down, I notice a blonde boy, who must be in eighth grade too since this is eighth grade orientation, staring at me. I fight the blush because I do admit that he is pretty cute. But I am here to focus on my studies, not boys. I see a pretty blonde in a royal blue dress with a gold belt and black flats standing next to him. She walks over to me and puts her hand out in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Cassidy Moon." She said waiting for me to shake her hand, which I gladly do. Why reject new friends?

"Hi. I'm Ally Dawson. Are you new here this year too?" I ask letting it go. While I am here, Madison and Kyle are my legal guardians. They have claimed custody of me until I am eighteen. They see that I am currently occupied and register me into the school.

"No. And neither is anyone else, actually." She said gesturing the other students who are still looking at me.

"I think I can tell." I say with a smile. We giggle at my little observation. I have made an official friend here!

"Well I am happy you do and that it is me. You were thinking out loud." She said. Oh. I look down sheepishly.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Your perkiness is pretty cool." She said giggling.

"Thanks. I better go back to Madison and Kyle-"

"Ally, You are officially a North West Academy student. Go Grizzly Bears! Anyway, here is your schedule, map of campus, room key, dormitory hall, and room number. Kyle is going to go help you with your stuff. I would too but work just called. Now, come give your big sister a goodbye hug." She says with her arms out. I run into them and we hold eachother tight.

"I'll see you soon." She said pulling away and heading for the door.

"Wait? Didn't we come in your car?" I said looking at Kyle.

"Her friend Katie is picking her up. I'm going to unload the car." He said going in Madison's direction. I didn't notice that Cassidy was looking at the papers from over my shoulder.

"I knew it. I knew that you were my new roommate." I am startled by her outburst and I giggle at myself.

"Well, it is good that I don't have a totally stranger as a roommate."

"Actually, You have two more roommates. You will meet them later." Cassidy said putting me at ease.

"So, I am all signed in. Do you need help with your luggage." She asks.

"Sure. It will probably take a while though." I say as we head outside to find the Tesla. We soon find it to see Kyle struggling to get my giant suitcase out of the trunk. I go into the backseat of the car and hand Cassidy my ukulele case. I grab my backpack and and skateboard along with my helmet. I see Cassidy help Kyle with my giant suitcase. I got over and pull the handle out and take hold of it. Cassidy takes my bag of toiletries. Kyle takes my smaller suitcase and we head to Brewer hall. That is where our dorm room is. We walk down the hall and I see a lot of doors and students our age talking and catching up with eachother. I see the guys staring at me and the girls gawking at Kyle. I have to admit that if I didn't know Kyle, I would be gawking at him too. He is pretty handsome. But, it is a little inappropriate for 13 year old girls to be staring at a 24 year old guy. After we turn a couple corners, we finally arrive in front of 212. Our dorm room.

"So, this is my stop. Thanks and I'll miss you. Tell Madison I love her." I say hugging Kyle.

"I'll miss you too, Kid. I will tell her. I'll see you soon. I want you to have this." He said handing me a box and leaving the dormitory.

"You ready?" Cassidy asks with her hand on the doorknob.

"As I will every be." After I say that, she opens the door and I see a huge room. On one side of the room, there are two twin beds. There are also two twin beds on the adjacent wall with a giant window that leads to a small terrace. One bed has pink paisley sheets. The bed next to it has purple sheets with white polka dots. The one next to a naked mattress on a wooden stance that was probably mine had zebra printed sheets. There is also a refrigerator and a microwave. There is a double-door closet and 2 dressers. There is also a coffee table with a couple of snacks on it as well as a small bouquet of daisies. There is also a couch and a couple of beanbags. A bookshelf is also near the door.

I take out my red floral sheets and fix them onto the mattress along with so pillows. I decide to change since it is only 7:30 in the morning. I change into a Gryffindoor sweatshirt, black jeans, and my black Doc Martens. I take off all of the jewelry except my 'Love Life Be Brave ring and charm bracelet. I put on a yellow spiked bracelet, a black crow necklace, and a yin-yang necklace. I remove my black beanie/beret and put on my signature grey beanie. I put my mini-laptop, book with a pen, IPhone, map of campus, room key, and wallet in my leather-quilted backpack. I grab my skateboard and helmet**(A/N: Link for the outfit is on my profile)** and put them on the bed. I want to go check out campus and learn my way around.

"Hey Cassidy? I am going to go explore campus. I'll be back in about 2 hours." I say getting my stuff ready.

"Wait! There are somethings I need to tell you before you go." She said getting up from her pink paisley bed. She drags me over to it and has me sit down.

"Okay, here are some basic rules about campus. Now, you already know the school rules, but here are some rules that will just benefit your stay. First, stay away from the senior hall. They are hostile and territorial. We only have one friend who is a senior. His name is Justin. Here is a picture of him. Isn't he cute?" She said holding out her phone and showing me a picture of an indeed cute guy. He has curly dark hair and an amazing smile. "There is also Brenda. She is senior too but I don't have a picture of her".**(A/N: Imagine Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa)**.

"Enough of that. Next rule. Beware of Dallas Centineo. He is 15 yet he is still in eighth grade. He is the middle school bully. And since you are associated with me, he might bully you more than average. Especially since I turned him down last year so he is beyond pissed at me. Now that people know that you are my new roommate, you might need to brace yourself. Next, Brooke Campbell. She is head cheerleader here in the middle school part of school. She flirts with all pretty much anything with a dick, but she isn't a slut. We are only 13 right? But she has a huge crush on my brother. He is super creeped out by her. Anyway, Ms. Carlson will be the best teacher you would ever have. If she is on your schedule, than you are in for a treat and that will be all of my advice. Go have fun and you can meet our other roommates later."

"Cool. Well, I will see you soon." I said heading towards the door.

"Oh. Can you go to the eighth grade boys dormitory? I need something from my brother."

"Sure. What room is he in?"

"140 in Crawford hall." She says as I shut the door with my things. I walk out of the hall and go out into a courtyard. I see students talking, surfing on there computers, reading, or playing some sports. I put on my helmet and get on my skateboard and take off. I see the others staring at me in awe. I head over to the vending machines and get a some gummy fruit snacks, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. I head over to the library and work on an article for peer sociability. After a half hour of typing, I exit the library. As I get back to riding my skateboard, I end up on the ground with my skateboard lying next to me.

I look in front of me to see the blonde guy from earlier with his skateboard and helmet on the ground**(****A/N: A&A's skateboards and helmets are linked on my profile)**. He is even cuter up close. Calm down Ally! Studies, not boys! I look up to see him pretty pissed off.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked standing up.

"Nothing. Sorry." I say softly while getting up.

"You better be, Geek." He said dusting himself off.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Are you deaf or something?"

"If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise, you are just an ass. Oh wait! That's what you already are." I say.

"Well, I was about to master a Laser Flip when you crashed into me!" He said picking up his board.

"Oh please. My grandma can master a 360 flip faster than you." I say poking his chest.

"Aww. It's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Please tell me. Are you stupid because you're blonde or are you blonde because you are stupid?"

"Bitch." He says. I am really offended by this. But I can't let him know that or else he would win.

"Call me a bitch one more time. I dare you."

"Bitch."

"That's right. Bitches do what they are told." I say finally turning around and leaving. I smirk at my victory. I am about to go back to the dorm until I remember that I need to get something for Cassidy from her brother. I head over to Crawford hall and I go inside. I see the boys staring at me. I admit that I am getting a bit shy. I defiantly know that they are staring at me in interest. I finally get to dorm 140 and knock on it.

After a couple seconds, I see the door open and I am face to face with the annoying blonde guy from earlier.

"Eww. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I live here and what do you want?" He says turning back to what he was doing.

"I'm looking for Cassidy's brother. She wants something from him." I say walking in. I look around the room and I basically see a guys version of our room.

"What does she need?"

"I don't know and shouldn't her brother be asking that?"

"I am her brother." Oh no. This means that I have to see a lot more of him. He is cute, but he is still a huge jerk.

**Austin's Pov (Idk why I always put Austin's Pov later on in the chapter)**

She looked kinda shocked when I told her that Cassidy and I were siblings. We are fraternal twins, so it doesn't surprise me that she was shocked. I see her a little lost for words and I smirk. She maybe annoying, but she still is pretty cute. I may have a small interest in her. She has mad style and can ride a skateboard. I remember that Cassidy wanted a spare key to my room. I grab two of my dresser and head over to her.

"Here is one for Cassidy. And one for you." I say with a wink. I see her roll her eyes. But, I also see her blush. The smirk on my face happens to get bigger.

"Thanks. I guess. Bye." She said walking out. I jump onto my bed and put my arms behind me head.

_'She sure is something." _I thought.

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. I have a poll set up for you guys on my profile. It don't own anything except the plot. Boo-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters and Stories

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? So as you guys can tell from the last chapter, Austin literally has a teensy weensy crush on Ally. Ally will make more impressions this chapter so yeah. Enjoy!)**

**Ally's Pov **

I put the key in my pocket and head outside. I get back on my skateboard and think about my special encounters with the mysterious blonde. I have see him twice today. One minute, he is a jerk. The next, he is practically flirting with me. He is just so confusing. I can't believe that I have to see him more often too now that I know that he and Cassidy are related. She probably could have told me how he looked. I just don't want him to be my problem. I don't realize that I am spacing out, which causes me to slip off my board. I close my eyes, waiting for contact. When I figure out that I am not on the ground, I open my eyes. I find myself in someone's arms, holding onto me so I don't fall. They are holding me in a very different way. They aren't keeping me up from behind like a person in a trust test would. More as if they were dipping me in a slow dance. I look up and I see the cute senior that Cassidy told me about. He is smiling at me. I can't help but smile back. I realize our position and I untangle myself from him, only to fall on the ground. He laughs and helps me back up.

"You okay?" He asks picking up my board for me.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for catching me and picking me back up." I say dusting myself off.

"No problem. I'm Justin."

"I'm Ally and I already know your name. Cassidy told me."

"Well then, you know my reputation. I really like your board by the way."

"Thanks. I like your fedora**(A/N: Max Schneider's usual style)**." I say. I notice a ukulele in his hand.

"You play?" I say pointing to it.

"Yeah. Since I was little. Listen, I got to go. But, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again!" He said running off but not before tipping his fedora in my direction. I walk off near my dorm. I blush at my little encounter with Justin. He seems so cool and free. I bet he must be good at ukulele too. And his chiseled features! Am I really fawning over a senior? He probably doesn't and will never like me. I go near the fountain and sit down. I take out my book and start writing down some lyrics.

**_All the pin ups in magazines._**  
**_Movie stars on the silver screen._**  
**_They'll do anything for me._**  
**_Can't you see?_**

**_What you get is what you see._**  
**_No more maybe it's Maybelline._**  
**_She can give you everything you need._**  
**_What you need..._**

I stop writing because I have nothing else so far. And because I hear a giant splash from behind me. I turn around to see a kid being thrown into the fountain. I put my book back into my bag and rush over to him. I put my hand out so he can get back up. I pull him out and I pat his back because he was coughing.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Who did this?" I ask frantically.

"Yes. A towel. And him." He said pointing to his left. I feel really bad for him since I was bullied back in Miami. I never even stood up for myself and that is what caused me to get bullied even more. I can't stand seeing others get bullied. I look in the direction that he was pointing at and I see a guy who is tall, brunette, and has an average build. He looks about 15. It finally clicks! That is the school bully, Dallas. I see him talking with some eighth grade boys. I march up to him and tap his shoulder. He gives me an annoyed look, but I don't care.

"Did you throw that guy into the fountain?" I say pointing to the fountain.

"Yeah. What's it to you." He said carelessly.

"It is disrespectful and rude to do that to someone and you should apologize." I said sternly.

"Listen. This isn't your problem-"

"That doesn't mean that I can't solve it. Now apologize. Or I will make you."

"Oh please. What is a small little-" He cut himself of by groaning in pain when I kneed his groin. He was doubled over in pain and I grabbed his ear. I dragged him over to the boy to apologize. He winced as I was dragging him. The boy look a little scared but soon smirked.

"Now tell him you are sorry."

"Never." After he said that, I twisted his ear, which made him wince even more.

"Fine! Sorry." He said holding back possible tears.

"Good. Now get out of here." It said pushing him back. I turned back to the boy to see him trying to get water out of his ears. I run off to the supply closet in my dormitory and get a towel. I go back to the fountain to see him looking pretty lost. I run up to him and hand him the towel.

"Here." I say sitting down.

"Thanks. I'm Dez. Thanks for saving me." He says taking the towel and sitting down next to me. I notice his style and I am a little peculiar, but I let it go.

"No problem. I'm Ally. I was bullied, so I know how you feel."

"Well, I got to get back to my dorm. I hope I can see you again." He says. He seems like a really nice guy.

"Same." I said getting up. I kiss him cheek and grab my bag and ride off to my dorm to tell Cassidy about my encounters. I check the time and I see that it is only 11:30 in the morning. Wow. Big day!

**Dez Pov**

She is pretty. She can ride a skateboard. She saved me. She kissed my cheek. I think I can say that I may be a bit over Maddie. I hold my cheek after she left. I walk back to my dorm with a dopey grin on my face. I get stared at, but I don't care. I walk into my dorm and hop onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I sigh loudly, which catches Austin's attention.

"What happened?" He said with a hinting smile.

"Nothing man."

"Oh cm'on. You were only like this when you liked Maddie. Who is she?"

"Okay fine. Her name is Ally. She saved me when Dallas threw me into the fountain. She even made Dallas apologize to me! She is just so cool. She even kissed my cheek!" I say.

"Wow. Sounds good. I met a girl today too**(A/N:Remember that Austin doesn't know Ally's name)**. You will probably meet her sometime. She is pretty cool. Cassidy's new roommate."

"Cool. But what about Kira? Don't you still like her?" I ask him sitting up.

"Well yeah. But, I don't think that she likes me. She treats me like I am her brother."

"Oh well. Hope you do well with her."

"Thanks. Hey! You ready for Adventure Time night!?"

"You know it!" I say high-fiving him. Adventure Time night is something Austin, Elliot, Trent, and I have been doing every year since we have came here. It will be in two weeks. Cassidy, Trish, and Kira participate in it too. Along with Justin and Brenda. Let's hope Cassidy's new roommate will participate too.

"I got the box set and I was able to get the Fionna and Cake box set too."

"Awesome!" I say.

"So you think I should ask new girl out?"

"Sure. I know that I am going to ask her out. You should too."

"Okay. How about this? You ask her out first since you are so certain about her. Then, I will ask my girl out. Deal?" Austin said holding out his hand.

"Deal." I say shaking it.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I finally get back to my dorm. I grab my key and open the door with it. I walk in and see Cassidy talking with a dark haired girl and a short latina with black curly hair.

"Oh. Hey Ally! These are our other roommates. Trish and Kira." She said motioning towards them. I see who I think is Kira on the purple bed and I see Trish on the zebra-printed bed.

"Hey!" They say in unison.

"Hi. I'm Ally." I say flopping down on my bed.

"So Ally, did you get the thing from my brother?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. Here." I say handing her the spare key. I didn't realize that I had accidentally pulled out the one he gave me too. Cassidy had a suspicious look on her face.

"Why do you have a spare key to my brother's room?" She asked with a smirk. I got my water and started drinking it.

"He gave one to me too." I say after I take a sip.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just gave one to me and winked." And that is all it took for the girls to start squealing. I nearly spit my water out!

"What!?" I say catching my breath.

"Did anything else happen between you and him?"

"Well, we had a little...disagreement before I went to his room. But besides that, no."

"Did you want anything else to happen?" Kira asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to get out of there. He is so annoying!"

"Ally, do you know who he is? Or even his name?" Kira responded.

"No and I really don't."

"We'll leave the names to him, but he is the grade's bad boy."

"So?"

"He is pretty much the coolest guy in our grade. He can bump up your social status by just having a public conversation with you. He just gave you a key to his room. Which means that he wants to see you more!"

"Well I don't want to see him. Now, if that made you squeal, wait till I tell you the story from the beginning."

"Tell me more. Tell me more." That chorus. I laugh as it reminds me of 'Summer Nights' from Grease.

"Okay fine!" I say as I get comfortable on my bed. The girls jump onto Trish's bed to hear.

"So. I just left the library and I got on my skateboard. I suddenly crash into your brother. Instead of him helping me up, we insult eachother back and forth. I left after I finally snapped. I was about to go back here when I remember that Cassidy wanted something from him. I go to his dorm and he drops the brother-bomb on me. I was pretty shocked and he gave me a key for you and a key for me. I left the building and got back on me board. I slipped off and I was in someone's arms. I see Justin, the senior Cassidy told me about. I looked at our position. It looked like he was dipping me in a slow dance. I untangled myself only to fall. He helps me up and he said he wanted to see me again. I go over to the fountain to write in my book for a while. I see a this guy, Dez, in the fountain. He tells me that Dallas threw him in there. I made Dallas apologize to Dez and he left him alone. I kissed Dez's cheek and went back here." I finished my story and my bottle of water. It isn;t long before the girls start squealing.

"Wow. And that is only your first day!"

"Yeah. I'm going to unpack."

"Me too." They all say. We spent the rest of the day setting up the room, singing and dancing to the music we played, chatting, and getting our backpacks ready for school. We got our dorm adviser to help us set up a mini flat screen T.V. and we crowded around it after we were done and watched some movies. This is home and I think I am going to like it.

**A/N: That is a new chapter of We'll Stand Together! I hope you liked it and I don't own any company and product brands or songs in this chapter. Let's start off small and say 5 reviews for another chapter? Yeah. Well, I will see you tomorrow. Boo-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonfires and Music

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Anyways, you should get what is happening so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I might update on Ally's Crush soon, but I want to focus on this story for now. I know this is late, but did anyone notice that the girl that played Ross' love interest in the Pass Me Bye video kinda looked like Laura Marano? Brown hair and Big brown eyes. I call it the JB method. When Jelena was happening, Justin Bieber only used girls that looked like the girl he liked, Selena Gomez. It is just something weird and off point. So, here I go again!)**

**Ally's Pov**

I hear an annoying sound blasting into my ear. Either its my alarm clock or the voice of Cassidy's annoying brother. I have been here for a week now and everything is going pretty well. Me and the girls have gotten along so well and I was excepted pretty fast. I haven't seen Dallas or Cassidy's brother in a while. Thank god. I have caught up with Dez and he is a really cool and maybe a little odd guy. I have made a couple new friends. Didi,who is Dez's sister, Bridget, Victoria but we call her Vic, and Savannah**(A/N: Picture Dove Cameron as Bridget, Kelli Berglund as Vic, and Madison Pettis as Savannah except younger, I guess?)**. I have gotten to see Justin again and is a really sweet guy. I have listened to him play ukulele and he is really good. I have finally met Brenda and she reminds me a lot of myself. She has beach waves like me and loves beanies. She also plays base. I am actually surviving because my keyboard and guitar have finally came in. The girls luckily don't mind me having the instruments. I have also finished the song that went with the lyrics I wrote and I called it She's the Girl Next Door. I decide to finally get up and turn off my alarm. I see that it is 7:00 in the morning. I groan and walk out of bed, seeing as I can no longer get back to sleep. I see a note on the coffee table with my name on it. I pick it up and read it.

_Ally,_

_Cassidy, Kira, and I went to do some shopping around campus. Text us if you need anything. We will be back at 10. There is going to be a bonfire tonight for all the students at the beach tonight. Put on a swimsuit and something comfy, but also bring something to keep you warm at night. The bus will be here at about 11. They usually last all night, so be prepared. See you soon!_

_ Trish :)_

I smile at the note and set it down. I grab a plastic bowl and I pour myself some cereal. I get comfy on a beanbag and I turn on the T.V. and I watch some Adventure Time. It is one of my favorite shows ever! I check the guide and I see that there will be an about 5 hour marathon of Adventure Time. Yes! After I finish washing my bowl in the kitchen, I head back to the room. I grab my robe and I head to the showers. I slip into one of the 12 shower stalls that are covered by curtains. I take of my pajamas and go in. After about 5 minutes, I am done with my shower and I walk back to the room. I dry my hair and put it in beach waves. I go to the closet and pick out my clothes. I decide on a mint floral romper and some brown sandals. I look for a swimsuit in my drawer and I pick a high-waisted pink aztec bikini. I put it on and I actually am not self-conscious. I thought I could be pretty safe if it was high-waisted. I slip the romper over it and the sandals onto my feet. Along with my signature ring and charm bracelet which I will now call the "usual", I put on teal earrings, a golden bow necklace, and the pink watch Kyle gave to me before he left. Yup, that was what was in the box. I wrap a light purple scarf around my neck. I put on my glasses and I throw a black fedora with little kitty ears and I grab my big beige knitted cardigan that barely stopped right above my knees for the night. I was something my grandma made for me so that I am always comfortable. I grab my brown leather shoulder bag**(Link on profile for outfit)** and put my things in it. You know, fully-charged phone, wallet, my book, gum etc. I fold my cardigan and I grab a towel from our installed cabinet and set them on my bed. I check the time to see that it is about 8:30. More Adventure Time!

Coming back all most exactly at 10, the girls come back and each are holding about 4 shopping bags. I giggle as I see them stumble onto their beds. They playfully glare at me and they start getting their stuff ready.

"So, what happens at this bonfire?" I ask strumming my ukulele. Kira comes over and sits next to me.

"Well, we all hangout at the beach or anyplace outside. We can swim or play games. And we all roast marshmallows and make hot dogs. Thanks to Justin and Brenda, us eighth graders and the duo have jam sessions. Some seniors might come to listen, but it is pretty rare. After all of that, we make a giant screen out of a bed sheet and watch a couple movies." She finishes.

"That sounds really cool. Is there anything else happening that will be fun?" I ask writing down some lyrics for a song in my book.

"Yeah. My brother and his roommates, us, and Justin and Brenda have this yearly thing we call Adventure Time night. It is one of our favorite shows and we just celebrate it. You can come too. If you're not into Adventure Time, than it's okay." Cassidy said stuffing her beach bag.

"Are you kidding me!? I love Adventure Time! Of course I'm coming! What else is happening?" I exclaim.

"There is also going to be a dance. The dress code for dances is pretty formal by the way. Every year, we do something like speed dating. The student council do it so that other students can branch out to others. So yeah that's it for now. School starts on the 15th of August by the way."

"Cool. So, you guys ready?" I say getting my bag, towel, and cardigan ready. I put my book back into my bag and close it. I grab my ukulele which is in it's case. As soon as we are all ready, we locked our dorm and head out to the bus. We take a shortcut threw the dormitory's lounge. As we are about to leave the lounge, I see Kira look at a sheet of paper on the bulletin board. She starts shaking her head and jogs over to us.

"Bad news. Somebody already put their name down on the time slot for the night that Adventure Time night was going to be." Kira said sadly."Well, that's not to bad. Just put your name down on another slot." I say.

"Yeah. When is it?"

"The closest one is the night after the dance. That' is in three weeks." Kira says.

"Here is a pen and go put your name down." I say handing her my extra pen. She gladly takes it and hands it back to me. I put it back into my bag and we get back to walking.

* * *

We finally make it to the loading area and I am surprised that there are charter buses instead of school buses. Not that I mind. The girls lead me to the second bus on we get on. I see that it is full of eighth graders. Cassidy ends up taking a seat next to her mutant of a brother and Trish and Kira sit together. I walk down the aisle and I am getting a little bit hopeless. I see Dez wave me over and point to the empty seat next to him. I decide to walk over to him.

**Dez's Pov **

Now is my chance! Now is my chance! She was about halfway to me until...

**Ally's Pov **

I am about halfway to Dez until the bus started moving. I was jerked to the side and I landed into an empty chair. I look to my left and I see Justin with an acoustic guitar.

"Woah! Ally, are you okay?" He said putting his guitar down with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say fixing myself into the chair.

"Good. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." He said with his charming smile and he went back to his guitar.

"You play guitar too?" I ask pointing to it.

"Yeah and Piano too."

"Cool and why are you on the eighth grade bus?" I was pretty curious about a senior choosing to ride the bus with eighth graders instead of seniors.

"The seniors are all pretty wild. It's more chill here with you eighth graders. Oh and by the way, your hair is in your face." He said leaning forward. He pushes my hair behind my ear and he lingers for a little bit before turning back. I blush and I decide to bust out my ukulele. I am getting pretty bored, so I need something to keep me busy. I think of one of the songs I wrote. After I tune my uke, I start playing the chords. I catch the attention of almost everyone and I start singing.

**_I lost my keys in the great unknown_**  
**_And call me please 'cause I can't find my phone_**

**_This is the stuff that drives me crazy_**  
**_This is the stuff that's getting to me lately _**  
**_In the middle of my little mess_**  
**_I forget how big I'm blessed _**  
**_This is the stuff that gets under my skin_**  
**_But I've gotta trust You know exactly what You're doing _**  
**_Might not be what I would choose _**  
**_But this the stuff You use_**

**_45 in a 35 sirens and fines_**  
**_While I'm running behind_**  
**_Whoa ho ho_**

**_This is the stuff that drives me crazy_**  
**_This is the stuff that's getting to me lately _**  
**_In the middle of my little mess,_**  
**_I forget how big I'm blessed _**  
**_This is the stuff that gets under my skin_**  
**_But I've gotta trust You know exactly what You're doing _**  
**_Might not be what I would choose _**  
**_But this the stuff You use_**

**_So break me of impatience_**  
**_Conquer my frustrations_**  
**_I've got a new appreciation_**  
**_It's not the end of the world_**  
**_Whoa ho ho ho_**

**_Oooooh This is the stuff that drives me crazy_**  
**_This is the stuff _**  
**_Someone save me _**  
**_In the middle of my little mess_**  
**_I forget how big I'm blessed_**  
**_This is the stuff that gets under my skin_**  
**_But I've gotta trust You know exactly what You're doing _**  
**_Might not be what I would choose _**  
**_But this the stuff You use_**

**_Whoa whoa ho ho_**  
**_This is the stuff You use._**

**(A/N: I don't own This is the stuff but I love it!)**

As I finish, I hear clapping and I say a quick 'thank you'. I see Justin dumb-founded before he smiled. I smile bashfully and keep my head down.

"No need to be embarrassed. It was an amazing song and it fit an amazing voice." He said which caused me to blush.

"Thanks. I like your guitar strap." I said complementing the blue navajo strap.

"Thanks. I like your fedora. I've seen a lot and I have had quite few, but this one is really original." He said while lightly pulling one of the cat ears.

"Thank you. I think we are here." I say pointing out the window. There were a couple hotels surrounding the beach. It was early afternoon, so the sun was definitely out. The sand was golden and the ocean was it's natural blue. It was vacant, so it was all for us. The waves were crashing down on to the shore. I get off the bus and I get a better view. There is a couple of flower beds on a brick fence that surrounds one side on the beach. It leads to the beach for the parking lot. There are also what look like changing rooms. I feel something on my arm. I see Justin pulling it. I look around and Trish, Cassidy, and Kira are by my side. As well as Dez, the mutant that I still don't know the name of, and Dez's other friends/roommates, Trent and Elliot. Did I forget to tell you that the mutant was Dez's roommate? I notice something wrong though.

"Hey Justin. Where is Brenda?" I ask looking at him.

"She got a really bad stomach ache. She is on strict bed rest by the nurse. She will be okay when school starts though." He said fixing his guitar on to his back.

"I hope she will be okay. So, let's go to the changing rooms." I say walking to the girl's, only to be pulled back by Trish.

"We don't change in the rooms. The other students make it so crowded and smelly. We change somewhere else."

"Well, where do we change?" I ask. They point to a blue and yellow painted shack.

"Okay then. Let's go." I say walking to it with the others following. When we are there, I check to see if the door is locked. I find it to be open and I walk in. It is basically one empty room with a window.

"This will do." I say going into the corner and setting my stuff down. I see the guys take off their shirts. Elliot, Trent, and Dez have okay physique. I see Justin and I am impressed but not surprised by his six-pack. My eyes some how end up on Blondie. He has a six-pack too, but I am genuinely impressed since he is only 13. I pick myself back up before anyone notices me. I turn around before I get tempted to stare again. I take of my scarf and romper, but I quickly cover myself up with my cardigan. I wrap in around me once my arms were in the sleeves. I keep my jewelry on. I'm not going to immediately run into the water. I fold my romper and put it back into my bag. I tie my scarf on my ukulele and I take off my watch. I don't want to get it wet because it was a gift from Kyle. I put my cardigan on and wrap it around me once my arms are in the sleeves. I see that everyone is ready and we head out.

The guys immediately run into the water. The girls and I relax on the sand. I check the time and it is about 4 in the afternoon. We were all engaged in conversation until the boys thought it would be fun to splash some water on us. Trish, Kira, and Cassidy went to the ocean to retaliate while I stayed back. I think I will go in the water now. I didn't put a bikini on for nothing. I walk back to the shack and put some sunscreen on. I put my hair up in a ponytail and wrap my cardigan around me and walk out. I sit down next to my bag and all my jewelry off. I also take my sandals off. I let go of the cardigan and let it fall on the sand. I walk up to them and I see everyone in a water fight. I grab a bucket and fill it with water. I toss it into the air and everyone but me gets wet. They all turn to be in shock. The girls in happy shock once they see me. The boys stare at me in an unreadable shock. While everyone is distracted, I fill the bucket and repeat my action. After that, we continue the water fight. I throw a bucket full of water at Blondie. He kinda deserved it. What he did next shocked me.

He picked me up bridal style and drops me into the ice cold water. I splash at him and we go back and forth. It was super fun at first, but then I got kinda bored so I go back to shore. I put my sandals on and I dry my hair with my towel after I let it down. I see Dallas staring at me from a couple feet away. I give him a glare and he quickly turns away. I reapply some sunscreen and I lay down to tan. After a while, I sense someone next to me. I look to my right and I see Blondie laying down.

"What do you want?" I ask sitting up.

"I'm just chillin." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Then why did you you choose to do it here?"

"Fine. I wanted to say sorry for the skateboard incident and for calling you a bitch." He replied sitting up so that he can see me properly.

"You're lucky I'm not a stubborn person." I say rolling my eyes.

"So you will forgive me?" He begs.

"I guess." I say laying back down.

"Great!" He says laying down next to me. We are in total silence until he speaks up.

"You have a pretty voice by the way. And it was a great song." He mumbled so only I can hear it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well thanks." I say shyly.

"I can sing too. And play instruments."

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Maybe. Depends."

"Okay." I said glumly. I feel a cold breeze and the sun is setting. I sit up and nudge Blondie.

"Hey! Look." I said pointing at the sunset. He sits up and uses his arms to keep him up. I shiver at the cold air and he notices. He grabs my cardigan and drapes it on my shoulders. I smile and scoot closer to him and I see him put his hand behind me. We watch the sunset together and 2 thoughts occur to me.

"Ally." I say.

"What?" His eyes are still on the sunset.

"My name is Ally. I think it is only far if I know yours." I say jokingly.

"It's Austin. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Where are the rest of the gang?" I ask looking around the beach.

"They are changing in the shack." He says pointing to it.

"Well, I think I'm going to change too." I say getting up.

"Are you sure? It is pretty packed in there. I would have changed, but it was full." He says standing up.

"I guess I can change here. I am only putting on my romper over this." I grab my romper out of my bag and slip it on. I put my jewelry back on so it won't get lost. I put my cardigan on and Austin hands me my fedora. I plop it on my head and I look at Austin. He is putting his shirt back on and I can't help but stare for a moment. I let out a barely audible groan and go back to my stuff. Everybody else comes back from the shack.

"Great! We are all here. What should we do next?" Kira exclaims happily.

"We can do to the buses and get some food before anyone else does?" Elliot suggests.

"I agree. Plus everyone looks a little hungry. I know I am." I say pointing to myself.

We race off on the sidewalk behind the beach so no one will catch us. We find the buses and Elliot and Trent open the compartment under the bus and pull out 2 bags of jumbo marshmallows, a couple of Hershey's chocolate bars, 2 boxes of graham crackers, a gallon of lemonade, red solo cups, hot dog weenies and buns, a bag of chips, and 9 thin metal rods. We also grab some matches. We go done the same path until we get to our spot on the beach. We collect some firewood and we catch the attention of everyone else. I laugh as they all run off to the buses to get their food and supplies. We light the wood and it catches ablaze. We get the weenies on the rods and roast them. Justin and I get our instruments and we all have a jam session. We switch instruments, so I have the guitar and he has the uke. I decide to play one of my favorite songs. Tug of War by Carly Rae Jepson**(A/N: I don't own and love it)**.

_**You seem too good**_  
_**Too good to be true**_  
_**You're holding me stronger**_  
_**Stronger than I'm used to**_

_**Don't go out with the boys tonight**_  
_**I won't sleep a wink**_  
_**Wondering what you're doing**_  
_**Don't go out with the girls tonight**_  
_**I will turn to drink**_  
_**[Album] {Wondering who you're screwing}**_  
_**[Radio] Wondering what you're proving**_

_**You seem to good**_  
_**To good to be true**_  
_**I'm loving you longer**_  
_**Longer than I'm used to**_

_**Don't go out with the boys tonight**_  
_**I won't sleep a wink**_  
_**Wondering what you're doing**_  
_**I don't go out with the girls tonight**_  
_**I will turn to drink**_  
_**[Album] {Wondering who you're screwing}**_  
_**[Radio] Wondering what you're proving**_

_**[2x]**_  
_**Tug of war**_  
_**Sweet as sin**_  
_**I let go**_  
_**I fell in**_  
_**Feel the pull**_  
_**Call your name**_  
_**I'm alone**_  
_**Once again**_

_**[Album] {You seem, you seem too good **_  
_**Too good to be true **_  
_**You're holding me stronger **_  
_**Stronger than I'm used to}**_

_**Don't go out with the boys tonight**_  
_**I won't sleep a wink**_  
_**Wondering what you're doing**_  
_**Don't go out with the girls tonight**_  
_**I will turn to drink**_  
_**Wondering what you're proving.**_

_**Tug of war**_  
_**Sweet as sin**_  
_**I let go**_  
_**I fell in**_  
_**Feel the pull**_  
_**Call your name**_  
_**I'm alone**_  
_**Once again**_

_**Tug of war (Don't go out with the boys tonight)**_  
_**Sweet as sin (You seem too good)**_  
_**I let go (Too good to be true)**_  
_**I fell in**_  
_**Feel the pull (Don't go out with the girls tonight) (I'm loving you longer)**_  
_**Call your name (I will turn to drink)**_  
_**I'm alone**_  
_**Once again (Longer than I'm used to)**_

_**Tug of war (Don't go out with the boys tonight)**_  
_**Sweet as sin (You seem too good)**_  
_**I let go (Too good to be true)**_  
_**I fell in**_  
_**Feel the pull (Don't go out with the girls tonight) (You seem too good)**_  
_**Call your name (I will turn to drink)**_  
_**I'm alone**_  
_**Once again (Too good to be true)**_

_**(Tug of war)**_  
_**(Feel the pull) (Don't go out with the boys tonight)**_  
_**(Tug of war)**_  
_**(Feel the pull)**_

They erupted in applause. I look up to see almost everyone on the entire beach clapping. The freshman, sophomores, juniors, and surprisingly the freshman. I blush and set the guitar down. I go to the shack and sit down for a moment, decreasing my adrenaline rush. I look up for a brief second and see Austin walk in with the guitar in hand.

"That was a really good performance. Did you write that song?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"No. Carly Rae Jepsen wrote it. Before all the 'Call me Maybe' stuff happened." I mumbled. We keep it silent until he usually breaks the silence.

"I think I can sing for you now." He mumbled.

"Really? You're ready?"

"Yeah. So, here I go." He says strumming the guitar.

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Oh uh-huh**_  
_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**_  
_**I'll sail the world to find you**_  
_**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**_  
_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

_**Find out what we're made of**_  
_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_**And I know when I need it**_  
_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_  
_**You'll be there**_  
_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_  
_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**_  
_**And you just can't fall asleep**_  
_**I'll sing a song beside you**_  
_**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_  
_**Every day I will remind you**_

_**Oooh**_  
_**Find out what we're made of**_  
_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_**And I know when I need it**_  
_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_  
_**You'll be there**_  
_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_  
_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_  
_**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**_  
_**You know...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_**And I know when I need it**_  
_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_  
_**You'll be there**_  
_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_  
_**Ooooooh, oooohhh**_

_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**_

I am officially speechless. He was amazing. And the song was perfect. I love Bruno Mars. I see an uneasy look on his face. I clap in order to reassure him. He sighs in relief.

"That was amazing! Does anyone else know about your talent?" I ask him in wonder.

"Only Cass, Justin, Brenda, and Dez. And now, you."

"Well people should know about this. You need to be heard."

"I will. Just not now. I don't know how people will react to it. I'm the middle school bad boy." He said getting up.

"Okay then. I won't tell."

"Good. Let's head back out." He put an arm out for me and I swear I felt tingles go threw, but it must be an electric shock caused by our friction. He helped me up and we walked out and back to the fire.

"You guys! We are about to start roasting the marshmallows! C'mon!" Trish yelled from the fire. We run to the fire and put a marshmallow on our metal rods. While sitting at the fire, the seniors were telling me that I did a good job and should perform more. I smile and the others except for Justin are shocked that the seniors find me pretty cool. I look at my watch and it is now 1 in the morning and I am as wide awake as Katy Perry**(****A/N: Idk if it is lame)**. Someone found a radio and we danced all night. It was about 7 in the morning when we all went back to campus. We were currently walking back to our dorms.

"Hey Ally! You did really well back there at the beach. I really hope you can be at the one next year. I'll see you later. I'll tell Brenda to get better for you. Bye." He said kissing my temple then leaving. I blushed at the memory and reminisced about possibly my best day ever yesterday.

**A/N: And that was the newest chapter of We'll stand together! I hope this made up for the short chapter of Ally's Crush. Outfit will linked on the page. I will try to update soon. I don't own Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, any of the music, Hershey's, charter buses, or Adventure Time. I hope you liked it and leave me any ideas you have in the reviews. Boo-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Youtube and Speed Dating

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. It might be the longest chapter so far, but we don't know, don't we? So here it is. And I really want the story Marino Academy to have a new chapter. I am getting hopeless. Anyhoodles, here we go.)**

**Ally's Pov**

As I expected, it was raining outside. It is Seattle though, so it is normal. Trish was practically my new best friend, which was awesome. Kira and Cassidy are close seconds though. Dez and I have been hanging out. And surprisingly, so have I and Austin. We have talked but not that much. I have also verified for Adventure Time night. So yay! It is now early August and school is going to start in 2 weeks. I am currently here in my dorm alone. Trish went to visit her family and Kira and Cassidy went with the dorm adviser. One or two girls from each dorm will go with our DA to get a box of goodies for each dorm from Walmart**(1)**, who sponsors our school. They would be gone for about 5 more hours since the closest Walmart was 3 hours away, so I am alone. I get my laptop on and I write an email to my mom.

_Dear Mom,_

_Life here at school has been going pretty well. School doesn't start for another 2 weeks though. I have made lots of new friends. My roommates and I are really close. I have been having some real fun. I'm sorry I haven't contact you, but that probably has to do with the you so much for shipping in my guitar and keyboard. I would have died without them. There is a dance coming up in 3 weeks and I only have one dress and I don't think I can wear my orientation dress again. What I am saying here is that I will actually let you give me something that involves me and fashion. BUT ONLY A DRESS. I can accessorize myself. Thank you for the electric guitar and mini amp by the way! Anyway, I love you and dad and try not to kill eachother. And also try to send me candy. Or cash. Or candy and_ _cash_**(2)**_._

_ Love, Ally :)_

And send. I look under my bed and pull out my book bin. I put books that I love or want to read into a bin that I found in the storage closet and I put them in there. I take out Ender's Game**(3)** and I open up to the first page. After a while, I hear a knock on my doorway. I see Savannah in her pj's.

"Ally, there is a package here for you." She says.

"Thanks. You want to come with me?" I ask getting up.

"Sure."

We walk down the hall and downstairs, we make our way into the lounge of the dorm. It is kinda like a living room, but cooler. We head towards the front doors and I see a man under the doorway with a small brown cardboard box and clipboard in hand. I sign my name in cursive on the form that is on the clipboard and he hands me the package and leaves. Savannah and I head back into my room and I open up the box with a letter opener. I open it to find a bunch of packing peanuts and a little white box with a red ribbon. I open it up and Savannah leans over my shoulder to see what is inside. I untie the ribbon and take off the lid. I see a charm bracelet with my favorite confections on it. Chocolate, cupcakes, doughnuts etc. There is also a heart charm in the middle that said 'Sweet'.

"Cute. I got to go. See you later!" Savannah says waving.

"Bye!" I say as she leaves.

I put Ender's Game back into the bin and slip the charm bracelet on. It was indeed "cute". I decide to do something that would make my parents so mad. Play loud music and jump up and down while shouting the lyrics. I put my IPod in it's dock and get the music ready. Wait! I should at least give my housemates a warning first. I set up my keyboard and pull out the lyrics online for Love Song. I soon began playing.

**_Head under water_**  
**_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_**  
**_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_**  
**_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_**  
**_If I'm happy in your hands_**  
**_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_**

**_Blank stares at blank pages_**  
**_No easy way to say this_**  
**_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_**

**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you asked for it_**  
**_'cause you need one, you see_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_**  
**_If you're on your way_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you to stay_**  
**_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_**

**_I learned the hard way_**  
**_That they all say things you want to hear_**  
**_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_**  
**_Your help just hurts_**  
**_You are not what I thought you were_**  
**_Hello to high and dry_**

**_Convinced me to please you_**  
**_Made me think that I need this too_**  
**_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_**

**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you asked for it_**  
**_'cause you need one, you see_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_**  
**_If you're on your way_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you to stay_**  
**_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_**

**_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_**  
**_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_**  
**_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_**  
**_Because I say_**

**_I won't write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you asked for it_**  
**_'cause you need one, you see_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_**

**_Is that why you wanted a love song?_**  
**_'cause you asked for it_**  
**_'cause you need one, you see_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**  
**_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_**  
**_If you're on your way_**  
**_I'm not gonna write you to stay_**  
**_If your heart is nowhere in it_**  
**_I don't want it for a minute_**  
**_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today(4)_**

"Okay. Time for fun." I say as I run to the dock and start the music. One of my favorite bands, The Beatles**(5)**, is on loop. 'Drive My Car'**(5)** is currently playing and I am jumping on my bed and shouting the lyrics. I also did many cliche dance moves from the 50's and 60's. If I did those moves to this music, then it wouldn't be lame. In this case, it was exciting and spirited.

After listening to about 15 of their albums, I hear 'Somebody to Love'**(6)** play and I grab my hairbrush as a microphone and sing. A couple of Queen**(6)** songs later, I was at Ingrid Michaelson's Everybody**(7)**. I did some ballet around the room and as I spun towards the door, I come face to face with, well you probably might have guessed it by now.

"Austin! What are you doing here!? How long have you been standing there!?" I ask startled.

"I was looking for Cass, but I remembered that she went with the other girls for food. I was about to turn back around until I heard the Beatles and I came running. I came when 'Drive my Car' was playing." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god! You saw everything!" I say going to my bed.

"I have got to say that you have an amazing taste in music. The Beatles and Queen are defiantly two of the greatest bands of all time. I'm pretty glad right now. I thought I was the only one in the grade who listened to them. I mean their work-Oh my god! Cool guitar!" He said coming into the dorm.

"My Fender Stratocaster**(8)**?"

"Yeah. It's freakin awesome!" He says.

"I know." I say full of enthusiasm.

"So what are you up to?" I ask flopping down on my bed. I should make conversation if he is going to be here.

"I needed to borrow her phone charger because I left mine at Justin's dorm." Austin said still checking out the guitar. I think my heart skipped a beat, which I don't know is medically possible.

"Cool." I say as I take my phone out and check my messages.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me.

"I'm probably just going to stay in here. Except for meals of course."

"Oh. Nothing else?" He asks putting the guitar down.

"I don't think so." I say suspiciously.

"Okay. So since we both have nothing to do, let's hang out. What do you want to do?" He says plopping down next to me on my bed.

"I actually have something to show you."

"Really? Wanna show me?"

"Yes." But I still didn't take out my book.

"Could I see it?"

"Well, you probably have proper eyesight so you can see it and you could if you asked."

"May I please see it?" He asked getting a little pissed off.

"Of course. Why do you have to make things so complicated?" I said getting my book out**(9)**. I go to my most recent page and show him. I let him read over the lyrics and only the lyrics. He hands my book back to me when he is done.

"These are really good. They sound like they came right out of my mouth." He said still looking at some.

"Good. Maybe you can perform this at the dance?" I say hopeful and hinting.

"Ally, you know I can perform in public. I have a reputation." He said giving me a stern look.

"But you are so awesome!"

"Thanks but I won't be if everyone else finds out."

"Why not? Showing a different side of yourself is pretty badass. It shows that you aren't afraid and don't care of what people think. That's what a bad boy really is. Besides, a bad boy that can play guitar is kinda attractive." I say trying to convince him.

"So you think it's attractive?" He says with a smirk.

"What did I just say about not caring about what people think?"

"Alright. I don't know if I can perform at the dance, but I can practice the song. Is that okay?" He asks. At least we are trying to compromise.

"That's cool. As long as it is taken into consideration."

"Thanks. You want to get something to eat? It's almost time for lunch."

"Can we stay inside? We got take-out last night. I didn't know how big the food was here until last night, so it was pretty hard for me to finish."

"Where do you eat and what did you get?"

"Goudy Commons**(10)** and the chicken strip basket." I say sheepishly.

"Ally. Goudy is know to have big portions. Did you look at people's plate before you ordered?"

"I guess not. I have more than average blonde moments sometimes."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, how much did you finish?"

"I got one out of the 4 strips down my esophagus and some fries. The rest came basically count as an average meal."

"Well, let's eat!" He says as he gets the container out of the fridge and heats it up in the microwave. Once it is done, I go online and onto Joey Graceffa's **(11)**channel and click on the first episode of Storytellers**(11)**. When we are on the third episode that highlighted the character, Skylar, Austin began to speak.

"Have you ever wanted that?" He asks while we are both looking at the computer screen.

"Magical powers? Hell yeah." I say.

"No. Your own show or Youtube channel**(11)**?" He asks.

"Yeah. A Youtube channel. I have considered it, but I don't know what I would do." I say as I see Joey Graceffa and the actress playing his girlfriend have a conversation.

"Ally, you can do so much. You can obviously do challenges and tags. You live at a boarding school, so your life is probably interesting enough for vlogs. You are a nerd, right? You can do some gaming and stuff. You're a girl. You can do hair and make-up stuff. Skateboard tutorials because I do admit that you are pretty good. You are pretty into science too. Musical covers are also an option. You definitely have enough creativity to get some funny ideas. You can even do all of that. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Woah. Thanks Austin. But I don't know if I can do all of that by myself."

"What did I just say about being able to do anything."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, we would help you. Us guys would do challenges and everyone can do a tag with you. We would all be in vlogs. Dez and I can game with you. Trish, Cass, Kira, Savannah, Bridget, and Vic will help with the beauty stuff. We can all help in science experiments. I can be a demonstration for the skating tutorials, and Justin, Brenda, and maybe even me can perform with you. Dez can help you edit the videos. C'mon! Please?" He said giving me irresistible puppy dog eyes at the end.

"Fine. But how do you know the others will want to be on it with me?"

"They will trust me. I'll text them about it later. I can guarantee that they will agree. Hey! That rhymed!"

"Good for you. Wait. What about a name. A lot of the good ones are taken and since we will all be incorporated, we can't just use my name."

"Alright well your name should be in it since it's your channel." Austin said looking up.

"Okay. But, what about you guys? I can let you guys go unrecognized."

"Well, I don't know. How about Ally Dawson and the..." I say waiting for his response.

"Um. How about uhh..."

I thought about my experience here. Some many words come to mind. I thought about the opportunities given her. Again, so many words came to mind. I also thought about my new friends. Words definitely cam to mind. I finally settle on the perfect word for this new experience in my life.

"Unimaginable." I say proudly.

"What?" Austin asks looking at me.

"Unimaginable. I thought about my experience, opportunities, and friends and unimaginable came to mind. What do you think? Ally Dawson and the Unimaginables?"

"I like it."

"Great." I check the time and the girls are almost going to be back.

"Okay? Time for you to go." I say standing up.

"Aww. Why?" He groans.

"Because we don't want the girls bombarded us with questions, Blondie."

"Do you have any idea how many times I have been called that in my life?" He says getting up.

"Nope and I don't care, Blondie." I say with a smirk.

"You know what? Every time you call me Blondie, you have to give my a compliment. Everyone does this. And since you called me Blondie twice, you have to give me 2 compliments."

"Fine. I think you are enthralling and have a high level of pulchritude."

"What? Is that even a compliment?" He said sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Trust me. It is." Oh it definitely was. Those words meant fascinating and attractiveness. I needed to get it out. Just not in an embarrassment way. My complex vocabulary comes in as an advantage to avoid embarrassing moments. I just hope he doesn't know how to spell those words.

"Okay then. I better go. I'll see you later." He said as I close my door on him.

About a couple minutes later, Trish comes back and tells me what happened at her house. Another couple minutes later, the door slammed open and Cass and Kira were struggling with cardboard boxes and paper bags. Trish and I helped them and looked through everything. The girls got some really good stuff! I go downstairs and get some coffee in a paper cup and I add sugar and creamer before I put the cap on. I slowly walk back upstairs, not wanting to spill my coffee. I open the door and I find a definite surprise.

The girls are in skirts and blouses. They are wearing either flats or wedges. They all have jewelry and they are furiously brushing their hair or applying light makeup.

"Hey guys? What's the occasion?" I ask looking at them strangely. They all turn around with frantic looks on their faces.

"We have no time for conversation! We have got to hurry! It's going to start soon!"

"What is going to start soon?" I ask.

"Wait! What about Ally! She can't go dressed like that!" Trish exclaims.

"Excuse me?" I say crossing my arms over my chest. I thought what I was wearing was nice. I wore a black t-shirt and black floral shorts with the same cardigan and teal earrings from the bonfire. I am also wearing my usual ring and charm bracelet. My new charm bracelet, blue and pink bangles, and watch on my wrists and my brown uggs on my feet**(A/N: Link on profile. There are so many outfits because I have an unhealthy addiction to Polyvore. When I am done with my stories, I will turn the outfits from most of my stories into collections and post them on my profile. See if you can spot Ally's usual ring and charm bracelet)**. I really like it.

"No offense, Ally. I like it. It's just not the best for the occasion." Trish said apologetically.

"It's okay but what is happening?" I shout over the chaos.

"What shes wearing doesn't wearing doesn't matter right now. Just put some of this on." Kira said handing me some lipgloss and mascara. I apply some of each and hand them back to her.

"Okay now! Let's go! We are almost late!" Cass says dragging us to the lobby of the main hall, which is huge by the way. I see all the students in here. The girls in dresses or skirts and the guys in button ups or blazers. I see rectangular rows of tables with the seats facing eachother.

"What's happening?" I whisper to Kira on my left.

"It's the speed dating thing we told you about before the bonfire. You know? For the dance?"

"Oh yeah." I respond in monotone. Sadly, the girls notice.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Cass asks from my far right with Trish in between us.

"I've never liked dances. All the ones I have went to have been boring or disastrous. I don't think this one will be different. Besides, how will a total stranger who is obligated to go with me supposed to be better?" I say shrugging.

"Just because other dance experiences went bad doesn't mean this one will. Live while you're young." Kira says.

"Yeah. You are at a different school now. Anything can happen." Cass says getting in on the conversation.

"What do you say to taking chances?" Trish got in.

"I'll do this if you stop quoting songs." I say which causes them to nod.

"Well, let's go." I say putting my arm out so that they can lead the way. They take me to one table where all the eighth graders are and we are put in separate seats. All the girls are facing the boys. Everyone is given a different number. I got 24. The council told us the rules and we began. My outfit didn't seem to matter since they would only see my head and torso. I did meet some pretty cool guys. The others not so much. When it came to 14, which was Dallas, I just remained silent and gave him bored looks and little glares while he stared at me with...admiration? Does he like me? But why? I basically kicked his ass when we met. Maybe it was because I was tough. Oh well. It will probably never come up. I soon enough see Dez who was number 37 sit across from me. We had a great conversation about random stuff until time ran out. Austin had 32 and we continued talking about the Youtube channel. We would advertise it around school and have the videos passed on. Trent(76) and I just had a normal conversation and he told me some other stuff about the school. And then came 44, Elliot. I have got to admit that our conversation was better than great. We had a lot of things in common and he was pretty cool.

I look down and see his number and it is 43. The speed dating thing is soon over and we got these cards. I look at them and they say to put your name, number we were given, and the name and number of who we want to go with. My mind was made.

_Name: Ally Dawson _

_Number: 24_

_Name of the student you wish would go to the dance with: Elliot Thompson_

_The student's number: 44_

I filled it out and put it in the box. I wonder what everyone else put.

**Austin's Pov**

_Name: Austin Moon_

_Number: 32_

_Name of the student you wish would go to the dance with: Ally Dawson_

_The student's number: 24_

I only hope I get to go to the dance with her.

**Dez's Pov**

_Name: Dez Worthy_

_Number: 37_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Ally Dawson_

_The student's number: 24_

Wish me luck, future god of time and tacos. I salute to you.**(A/N: I couldn't help it)**

**Trish's Pov(A/N: If you didn't already catch on, the Povs will only show who they have interest in.)**_  
_

_Name: Trish de la Rosa_

_Number: 49_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with:_ _Jace_**(A/N: I don't know his last name yet)**

_The student's number: 80_

I really wish I can go with him.

**Cassidy's Pov**

_Name: Cassidy Moon_

_Number: 23_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Trent Starr_

_The student's number: 76_

I have always had a small crush on him, but I want to know if it is bigger than I really think it is. We'll see.

**Kira's Pov**

_Name: Kira Starr_

_Number: 19_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Elliot Thompson_

_The student's number: 44_

He is so cute! I really want to know him better!

**Elliot's**** Pov**

_Name: Elliot Thompson_

_Number: 44_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Ally Dawson_

_The student's number: 24_

We had a great time and I really think we hit it off.

**Trent's Pov**

_Name: Trent Starr_

_Number: 76_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Cassidy Starr_

_The student's number: 23_

I want to get to know her better since I am not very close with her.

**Dallas's Pov(A/N: I bet this is starting to get kinda annoying.**

_Name: Dallas Centineo_

_Number: 14_

_Name of the student you wish to go to the dance with: Ally Dawson_

_The student's number: 24_

Ally is tough and can skate and seems cool. I really like her for that, but she probably hates my guts.

**Ally's Pov**

Once everybody is done, we go back into our rooms and got to bed.

I wake up at 7 the next morning in the same outfit. I get up and head to the bathrooms. On my way, I see the student council by a flyer up on the bulletin board by the door. It's the list for the dance! I look at it and look for my name. I find it and look next to it. It is blank. I do see some girls with a blank spot on the list. I look lower and I see some writing at the bottom.

_If you dislike who you are paired with, you do not need to attend or you can exchange will someone. If the box next to your name is blank, that means you didn't get a date for an unknown reason, but you are still welcomed to attend. Thank you!_

Oh well. I guess I can just stay in the dorm and watch a movie. I should probably wake up the other girls. I go to the supply closet and grab the bullhorn and turn it on.

"ATTENTION LADIES! THE LIST OF DATES FOR THE DANCE IS NOW UP. SO COME TO FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE SPENDING YOUR NIGHT WITH ON THE BULLETIN BOARD!" I say into the bullhorn. I quickly run back into my dorm and shut the dorm. Soon enough, I hear what sounds like a stampede rumble on the ground, followed by a bunch of squeals. The girls and I waited until they were gone and I went out with them. We walk out and head over to it. Cassidy looks first and is pretty satisfied with her answer.

"I got Trent. Kira, do I have your 'blessing'?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure." Kira said nodding and smiling as she went up to check her name. She came back with a satisfied face.

"I got some guy named Ethan."

"Oh yeah. I have seen him around. He is cute, so you're good." I say reassuringly.

"My turn." Trish exclaimed.

"Who'd you get?" Kira asked.

"I GOT JACE! YES!" Trish said busting out a happy dance while we all giggled at her.

"So, Ally? Who is your date?"

"I didn't get paired up with anybody."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's okay, though. I just won't go."

"Ally! You have to go. This can change your perspective on dances."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine." They say in unison as we walk back to the room.

**A/N: I felt like that was enough. Anyway so yeah umm the people that the guys will be going to the dance with will be revealed in the next chapter. Boo-bye!**

**1) I don't own Walmart.**

**2) This is a moment from Zoey 101.**

**3) I don't Ender's Game, but I love the book and the movie.**

**4) I don't own and I love Love Song.**

**5) I obviously don't own the Beatles or any of their songs.**

**6) I definitely don't own Queen or their songs.**

**7) If only I did own this :(**

**8) Don't own.**

**9) This is the dialogue from the episode The Apology Insufficiency of The Big Bang Theory.**

**10) This is a restaurant that is on the campus on Willamette University in Oregon. **

**11) I don't own Joey Graceffa, Storytellers, or Youtube.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bets and Tours

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? So know the drill. Another chapter of We'll Stand Together.)**

**Austin's Pov**

I wake up at 7 in the morning and I get up so I can take a shower. I look up on the bulletin board and I see the list for the dance. I jog back to my dorm and wake the guys up. We all go to the bathroom and check the list. Trent goes first.

"I got Cassidy." He says.

"Please don't punch me." He said looking at me.

"Dude, I wouldn't care if she went to the dance with King Kong. You can go with her." I say.

"Cool. Your turn, Elliot." Trent said patting his back as he moved forward. He looked up with a face full of hope, only to have it full of disgust and disappointment.

"I got Brooke." He mumbled as we wince when he says her name.

"Sorry bro."

"Ehh. It's not your fault. She must be pretty mad that she didn't get Austin though."

"Definitely. We're going back to the room. Good luck." Trent said pointing to him and Elliot as they walk back to our dorm. Dez checks the list and is slumped when he is done.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get paired with the girl I wanted. I didn't even get a date."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"It doesn't matter. Who'd you get?"

"Let's see." I look for my name and hopefully Ally's will be next to it. I am so giddy right now. That is until I find a blank spot next to my name.

"Same as you." I say glumly.

"Oh. Well who did you want to go with?"

"Who did you want to go with?" I say.

"Who did you want to go with?"

"Okay! We will same the name of the girl we like on 3. Deal?" I say.

"Deal."

"Okay. 1...2...3!"

"Ally!" We both say in unison.

"Did." I say.

"You." He says.

"Just."

"Say."

"Ally!?" We both shout. He can't like Ally! I like Ally! I should get first chance with her. I see Dez has the same expression as I do on his face. I have no idea what to do. So I do the first thing that came to mind.

"Dibs!" I yell out. I can't believe I did that.

"What!?" He yells.

"You heard me!"

"She's a person, not the last slice of pizza." He retaliates.

"Still. You know the rules. Once one claims "Dibs!", the item/person/experience/place/idea is theirs." I state.

"There are way too many words in that sentence." He says nodding.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that she is mine!"

"No! She's mine." He says. After he said that, an idea popped into my head.

"How about this? The first one of us she admits she likes gets to ask her out. Deal?" I say holding my hand out.

"Deal. What are the rules?" He asked shaking my hand.

"Okay. No one gets to make a move unless we know she wants us to. We could still hang out with her, but we can't ask her on a date. If she likes someone else, the bet is still on. She has to actually say "I like you". We can't tell anybody about the bet unless we have to. We can't sabotage eachother, but we could one-up eachoher. We could ask her out if necessary, but it's still on until she says the words. Loser has to completely give up on her."

"Fine. I'm going to go shower."

"Yeah. Me too." I say following him into the bathroom.

When I am done, I throw on a yellow t-shirt, red hoodie, black ripped jeans, and red sneakers. I text Ally asking if we can hang out and I send it to her. About five minutes later, I get a text from her saying "Sure. Come in 15 minutes". Just as I was about to leave, Dez came back into the room, fully clothed and dry.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to go hang out with Ally." I say grabbing my skateboard.

"Dude, you can't. The bet, remember? You can't go on a date with her. So HA!"

"BUT it's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Okay, but I get to come with."

"Fine. Let's go." I say heading toward the door while Dez grabs his scooter and go to Ally's dorm.

**Ally's Pov**

I had just finished drying my hair from my shower when I get a text from Austin asking me to hang out with him. I text him back and he is coming in 15 minutes. I have my hair in it's regular beach waves and put on some mascara and push my glasses on my face. I put on my Totoro sweatshirt and denim block shorts. I slip my red converse on my feet and I put on my usual jewelry, gold flower earrings, cat watch, moon ring, peace heart necklace, mustache necklace, and woven bracelet with a skull on it. I stuff wallet, phone, book with a pen, my beats, gum, chapstick, pads(just in case), and my dorm key into my floral blue backpack**(Link on profile)**. Exactly 15 minutes later, I hear an knock on my door. I open the door and find Austin and Dez at my door.

"Hey!" I say with a smile and small wave.

"Hey!" They chorus.

"So what are we going to do today? We have spent a lot of time inside so I am expecting an adventure."

"Well, you are in luck. You have been here for 2 weeks and have not left campus."

"Yeah. I don't know my way around town."

"Exactly. So Dez and I are going to take you on a tour around the amazing town of Seattle!"

"Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim throwing my arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug and close my eyes. I see Dez go into my room and head to the fridge before I do though. I check the time on my watch and see that we have been like this for 5 minutes. I could get used to being in his arms. It all seems so comfortable until I feel Austin's head nuzzle a little into my neck and I hear sniffing sounds.

"Uh Austin?"

"Yeah?" He say dreamily.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I ask a little weirded out.

"Um no." He says pulling out of our embrace and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. I turn around and see Dez watching our scene, clearly entertained.

"Okay. So are you guys ready?" I say clapping my hands together.

"Yeah. Just grab your skateboard and we will go."

"Cool." I say grabbing them.

I leave a quick note for the girls and we head out of the dormitory. We are getting some weird looks, but I don't care. We go tell the office where we are going. Safety reasons. We finally leave campus. The sun is out and it is a little warm. Me and Austin get on our boards while Dez gets on his scooter. After turning a few street corners, we arrive in front of something I never thought I would never see.

"The Seattle Space Needle!" I yell. Austin and Dez give me giant grins and high-five eachother.

"Uh huh. What do you think?" Dez asked me.

"It's amazing!"

"Yeah and you can thank-" Austin began before I cut him off.

"Edward E. Carlson and John Graham Jr**(A/N: The men who designed it)**!"

"Actually, I was going to say us but them too. Whoever they are." Austin says. I run in and the guys quickly follow me. I was about to grab my wallet when Austin stopped me.

"Ally, it's cool. I'll pay for you."

"Austin, you don't have to do that. I brought money."

"Just trying to be a gentleman."

"Fine. Seeing as I won't win with you." I say giving in. Austin pays for me and himself while Dez pays for himself. We go into the elevator and I look out of the glass as we go up.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Uh huh. Hey Austin, where in the space needle are we going to?"

"The observational deck."

"Awesome." And that's where we went. It was beautiful view of the skyline. I could also see Mt. Rainier. I just hope it doesn't erupt while I am here. I took some pictures and we went back down and into the streets. We ride to a brick sloped wall that leads to a big metal dome. The next thing I know, water is spewing out of it! I take my shoes and socks off and tie my sweatshirt around my hips, revealing my white t-shirt while I put my braid my hair. I see the guys take their shoes and jackets and we run down the wall and next to the dome**(A/N: I am talking about the International Fountain)**. I hear music playing from the dome and it is corresponding with the water. We run around, dance, and occasionally slip. I am just lucky I recorded most of it. It is about 11:00 in the morning when we decide to leave. I put my shoes, unbraid my hair, and sweatshirt back on and we get back on our rides.

We try out a couple of moves on them and Austin is pretty good. And I'm not the biggest fan of the scooter, but Dez definitely knew some cool tricks. We get some food from Mcdonalds and we head downtown. I look at all the beautiful public art and it is all so beautiful. Some actual look like colorful glass explosions. There was also some graffiti too. It was pretty cool. After we did some walking, we arrive at the place I have always wanted to go to.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I say quickly while tearing up.

"I'm knew you would love it." Austin said with a smile on his face.

"It's the Pacific Science Center! Of course I would love it." I say**(A/N: I went here by myself when I was 11 on a field trip for a summer program. Best day of my life. I was in heaven. I went all around Seattle and with my best friend that summer)**.

I, once again, throw my arms around Austin's neck and I nuzzle my head into his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist. I really don't care if we are in public, I am comfortable and I don't think I am going to let go any time soon. I feel and hear Austin sniff my hair and I actually don't mind. In fact, I don't mind so much that I am starting to caress the back of his head. I realized that it is sorta weird, so I replace my hand on his back. I don't know what to do in this situation. Back in Miami, the only guys I were comfortable talking to besides my family were the ones on honor roll. And I never even touched any of them except for shaking their hands after I won a debate. So, I am not familiar with this.

I end up sliding my hand down and almost touch his butt until I put back around his neck since I was getting uncomfortable. I thought he was uncomfortable too, but I get I was wrong because I could feel the smirk on his face. I quickly pull away and turn around so my back is facing him.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I silently scold myself. I really hope he didn't hear that.

"Okay then. But I think you are pretty smart." Austin says leaning on the counter of the ticket office. I blush as we pay for own tickets and we go in.

"I just want to say thanks, guys. This has been such an awesome day."

"It's no problem, Ally. And to be honest, you deserve an awesome day." Dez says.

"Aww. That's so sweet." I pull him into a tight side hug and I can see him with closed eyes and a giant grin. I release him and I can see Austin glare out of the corner of my eye. I'm going to ignore it because I know that guys don't really like to talk about their feelings.

"Should we save these for last?" I say motioning to the water works. There are some many fun things that are just in the front area. Everything is surrounded by water. There are a bunch of cool little things involving the water and it is all educational. There was a giant hamster wheel that refers to energy made from water and all sorts of cool stuff. It is so cool that I can't even explain it all. Austin leads me and Dez to a glass elevator and we go up one floor. We had also gotten tickets to see an exhibit on ancient Egypt. I had to beg Austin for us to go and he just couldn't say no. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

We go in and see some of the tools that used and the gods they worshiped. We some some stuff about their customs and hieroglyphics. There was luminescent lighting, so it was pretty cold. At the exact same time, Austin grabs my right hand while Dez grabs my left. It would be rude to let go of their hands, so I keep holding them. Even though I squeeze Austin's hand instead of Dez's. When I am holding Dez's hand, it feels like Kyle's hand. When I am holding Austin's hand, it's an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling and I didn't want to let go. There was also a musical instrument exhibit and it was sick.

We finally left the Science Center and I quickly escaped the boys and got a white chocolate mocha from Starbucks. I texted them that I got kidnapped and that they need to stay where they are. I find them on the street. Luckily, the street wasn't busy. I sneak up behind them and grab their shoulders. I jump back without spilling my coffee as they scream. The next thing I know, they are running away and around the corner of a building as I crack up.

"Boys! It's a freakin joke!" I say trying to contain my laughter. I see them come out from the corner and walk over to me.

"Ally! We were worried as hell. You can't just do that."

"But I did. You have to admit that it was pretty funny. If it wasn't you, you would be laughing."

"Fine. We would be laughing. Especially from the way we reacted." Austin said.

"Okay. I think that is enough for today. Let's go back to school. I'm tired." Dez whined.

"Kay. Let's go."

We all go back to campus and I tell the girls about my day and they surprisingly don't fangirl. But I do hear Cass say that they will get used to it. We can into our pajamas and order dinner from the campus restaurant. We take it downstairs and get comfy on the couch and armchairs. Kira texts Bridget, Vic, and Savannah to come to the lounge and they arrive 10 minutes later. We connect Trish's laptop to the flat screen and watch some funny videos. I get up to refill my coke when I heard crying. I leave my cup by the machine and I walk down the hall. I walk forward and I see a girl my age, sobbing with her head down, sitting in a corner. I quickly look her up and down. Blonde hair, skinny, prescription wayfarer glasses, braces, and she is wearing what is considered a dorky sweater. I go up to her and sit down beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"They *sniff* said *sniff* I was ugly *sniff* and useless and that *sniff* is why I don't *sniff* have any friends." She said while crying.

"What's your name?"

"Tilly Thompson." She says looking up at me.

"Well, I'm Ally Dawson and-Wait? Thompson? Are you Elliot Thompson's little sister?" I ask.

"Yeah. But he is too embarrassed of me to introduce him to friends or to even talk about me."

"That's not true. Elliot and I are close friends and he told me that he has an amazing, beautiful, nice, and smart little sister. He tells all his friends. But, he doesn't give your name away because they think your kinda weird. He isn't embarrassed of you. He is protecting you from feeling like a freak." I say while rubbing her back.

"Really? Because he isn't doing the best job."

"Yeah. Now moving off topic. Who told you all that mean stuff?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke Campbell?" She nodded.

"She pushed me onto the wall and said it. She also took my locket**(A/N: The locket will be shown in a set I have created for Tilly) **that my grandma gave me. She knew it was important to me."

"Where is she?" She pointed down the hall to a brunette girl with a little posse. I walk up to her and as I do, all her friends stop talking and looked at me. I lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Give Tilly her necklace back." I say calmly.

"Um No. Why should the loser get it back? Even if it is ugly?"

"If it is so ugly, why are you wearing it?" I say pointing to her neck.

"It is made of actual gold. Besides, there is no way "Brace Face" Thompson has the guts to come and yank it off."

"She may not. But, I do." I say tearing it off her neck. I can hear her friends gasp as I walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She said marching up behind me.

"What are you going to do? I'm still walking." I say and I make it over to Tilly. I look behind me and I see Brooke scream and walk back to her friends.

"Here." I say giving her the necklace.

"And by the way, I like it. It is really nice." I say pointing to it.

"Thanks. It was really kind."

"Thanks and no problem. Really. Do you want to join me and my friends in the lounge?" I ask.

"I would but I don't really know you that well."

"Well, let's fix that." I say sitting down by her again.

"Hi. My name is Ally Dawson. I am 12 years old and I attend this school. I am in Mensa and a huge nerd. I have three awesome roommates and a bunch of other friends, including your brother, that I would love for you to meet. Then you won't and will never be friendless."

"My name is Tilly Thompson. I am 12 too, so I skipped a grade. I live in a single dorm, so I don't have roommates. I just met a really awesome person who is willing to be my friend."

"So do you know me now?" I ask with a smile on my face. She nods her head.

"Are you picked on a lot?" I ask genuinely.

"Only by Brooke. To everyone else except for you and Elliot, I am invisible. But his friends don't really like me for some reason." She says looking down.

"Not anymore. Come on. We are going to go into the lounge and have fun." I stand up to prove a point.

"Okay." She stands up with me and we go back into the lounge. Trish, Kira, and Cass all look up when I enter and look at Tilly.

"Who's this?" Kira asked with a smile.

"This is Tilly and she is in our grade."

"Hi." She said with a small wave.

"Do you want to join us?" Cassidy asks her while plopping some popcorn into her mouth. Tilly looks at me and I nod as I finish refilling my forgotten cup.

"Sure." She says sitting on the couch. Right now, I am on the couch with Trish and Kira on my left and Tilly on my left. Savannah and Cassidy are sharing the loveseat on my right and Bridget and Vic in a beanbag on my right as we all surround the coffee table with various snacks pilling on top. We have lots of funny videos playing and we all have an awesome time. Tilly really got along with the other girls and she is officially part of our group. It doesn't really matter what the guys will think. They know that they will always be out-voted. It is 9:00 pm and they lounge is empty except for us. We are all watching some Wassabi Productions when all the boys barge with stuffed plastic bags and Dez has a tripod and camera. I'm surprised to even see Justin and Brenda come in shortly. They turn off the T.V., which makes all of us whine, and they sit anywhere possible. After Dez finishes setting up the camera, he joins Elliot and Trent at the top of the couch while Austin, Justin and Brenda sit on the floor behind the coffee table.

"What is going on?" Vic asks.

"Remember the Youtube channel we were all going to be in? Ally Dawson and the Unimaginables?" Elliot asks us. Everyone nods except for Tilly because she doesn't know about it.

"Well tonight, we are making our first video. So be prepared." Trent says. Oh boy.

"The video has already been recording by the way." Dez says like it is nothing.

"You are going to edit this out. Right?" I ask.

"Nope." I get up and go to the mini bar. I grab an handful of freshly made popcorn and a bottle of whipped cream. I walk up behind Dez and squirt some whipped cream and shove popcorn onto his face. He nearly falls back and nobody saw that, which is actually funny to me.

I guess we will have to see where this video takes us.

**A/N: And done! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update. Boo-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Challenges and Crushes

**(A/N: I am hungry. Just hungry and dorky. I also have no life. Well, I do but nothing is happening in it, which causes the creativity in blood to flow faster then it already does. I also finished decorating my room and it looks pretty nice. I really want to finish this chapter. I forgot to ask: What's the gist, physicist? And now, another chapter of We'll Stand Together.)**

**Ally's Pov**

I sit down on my spot on the couch and I see Dez wiping the cream and corn off.

"So what is is the plastic bags?"

"We need something long, but entertaining. So, are going to do all the famous challenges that have been on Youtube." Austin says

"Okay. But what should we do at the beginning of the video?" I ask.

"Well, you should probably introduce yourself." Trent said in a 'duh' tone.

"Tilly, do you want to be in the video?" Cassidy asks as the boys were setting stuff up.

"Sure. It might be fun." She says scooting closer to me with a smile on her face.

"So, let's start!"

"Hi-llo everyone! I am Ally Dawson and these wonderful people-" I say motioning to everyone.

" are Austin, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Kira, Trent, Elliot, Bridget, Vic, Savannah, Justin, Tilly, and Brenda." I say pointing to everyone as I say their name.

" A.k.a the Unimaginables. We aren't a band or anything, but there will be some music in the future. They are just such unimaginable people. Anyway, we are going to have our own "Challenge-challenge" because we have missed a lot on Youtube. Now, there will be a lot on this channel. Music, challenges, music, beauty, gaming, etc. There will be so much that you don't want to miss. So what is the first challenge of the night?"

"How about we play Chubby Bunny? Might as well start of safe." Tilly suggests.

"I agree. It is the safest and easiest." Bridget says after.

"Good! Who should do it since there is obviously not enough marshmallows for everyone to do it?" I say picking up the single bag.

"How about a boy and a girl do every challenge? It's only fair." Tilly said.

"What is it with the good ideas, Tilly?" Trish asked with a smile. Everyone laughed at this.

"Okay so I think Tilly should do this challenge because it is the safest and she suggested it." Savannah said pointing to her.

"Tilly?"

"Why not." She said with a shrug.

"Which boy will do it?"

"I'll do it." Dez volunteered.

"Good. So before we start, something has to be done. It so groundbreaking and necessary that the whole human race cannot survive unless this happens. It is a sacred tradition and everything in balance will be destroyed unless it is done. It will determine everyone's fate." I say seriously.

"What is it?" Every said in unison.

"This." I grab the bag of marshmallows and open it. I plop one into my mouth and put it back on the table.

"It is done." I say spreading my arms out to emphasis. Everyone either laughs or complains. Trish even pushed me off the couch and onto the ground between Austin and Justin, letting Dez slip into my spot.

"At least let me have a blanket." I whine as Kira threw it at me.

"Onto the challenge!" I say while everyone cheers.

"Boys on the left. Girls on the right." Brenda said pointing in both directions. We have a couple of complications while moving, but we finally make it.

"Let the Chubby Bunny challenge commence!" After Elliot exclaims, Dez and Tilly each put on in their mouths. The ways they said "Chubby Bunny" were pretty funny. They go one by one until Dez spits them out, stopping at 9.

"And Tilly is the winna!" Vic says grabbing her left arm and lifting it into the arm.

"Should we keep track?" "No. We don't want to compete. Just have fun." "Good."

"Baby food challenge?" Brenda put out.

"Sure. How about 3 people this time?" I ask.

"Sure. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Trent said.

"Me too." Cass said.

"Sure." Savannah joins in. They all trying various flavors and there are hilarious reactions. Cass actually threw up and it smelled like apple. Who knew. Some flavors were so preposterous. Like Summer Vegetable Dinner, Chicken and Stars Dinner, and even Sushi. How the heck is someone supposed to guess that? But Savannah ended up winning.

"So Ally? Would you like to do the cup song?" Brenda asked in a posh accent while handing my a red solo cup.

"Gladly." I say taking it with a posh accent and I start clapping.

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**  
**_Two bottle whiskey for the way_**  
**_And I sure would like some sweet company_**  
**_And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
**_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**  
**_The one with the prettiest of views_**  
**_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_**  
**_It's got sights to give you shivers_**  
**_But it sure would be prettier with you_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
**_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**  
**_You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**

**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

"Nicely done." Vic says.

"Thank you. Let's do the all-nighter challenge." I say.

"What's that?"

"We stay up all night recording." I reply.

"Weren't we already going to do that?" Austin asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Well now, it is official." I say.

"Warheads challenge? I'll do it." Elliot says as he opens the bag.

"Me too. I'm kinda hungry." Bridget says grabbing some.

"How? You ate about 2 candy bars, a bowl of popcorn, and most of the chips?" Tilly said.

"Don't talk about it!**(A/N: My friends get defensive when I talk about how much they** **ate.)**" She yelled. But, everyone laughed at her outburst.

"Okay. I'll count. You each have a few. Go!" Justin exclaimed. And he did. Every single glorious number. Until Elliot got red and Bridget almost started crying. Me and Dez would have to do a lot of editing for this video.

"Who won?" Savannah asked, making everyone look at her.

"They were on 67. So, amount wise, they are tied. But Bridget was about to cry while Elliot was pretty good, so I guess he wins." Justin said.

"YES!" Elliot cheered as he started doing a funny end-zone dance.

"I think we should do the cinnamon challenge?" Brenda recommends.

"Sure." Everyone says.

"We will need our most courageous people for this. So I nominate Austin and Trish. All who agree say "I" and raise thee hand." I say in my posh accent.

"I" Everyone but Austin and Trish say raising their hands.

"No fair! Austin is the bravest guy, even braver than Justin, so that is okay. But you are much braver than me! You stood up to both Dallas and Brooke. The Middle School bullies for crying out loud! I can't even tell a guy that I like him!" Trish said harshly.

"I was just doing what was right! Besides, I can't tell a guy I like him either!" I swear I saw some sadness on Austin and Dez's faces after I said that.

"Why don't you do it with me?" Trish suggests.

"No. I already did a challenge. You and Austin haven't done a challenge. It's a fair system. Just let it be." I say crossing my arms.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Good. Here is the cinnamon. Don't eat it yet. We have water and plastic bags just in case." I say giving the spoons.

"Wait! Let's do this outside. There is going to be a big mess if we do it inside." Brenda says just as they were about to put the spoons in their mouths.

"Okay. Let's go.**(A/N: P.S. When I am writing this, I imagine the sets from Zoey 101 just do you know. But, I will add extra features.)**" We go out the door behind us and put a slope there so it won't lock. I run back in and grab the camera off the tripod and go back outside. Vic has the LED torch on her phone on Austin and Trish.

"Okay so are you guys ready?" She asks them and they both nod.

"1. 2. 3!" Tilly yells and they both eat the cinnamon, only to be coughed out by Trish. She made hilarious gagging sounds and funny faces. Trent threw her the water bottle, but it ended up hitting her chest and falling onto the ground while everyone cracks up. Austin, however, is actually trying to swallow it. He is making funny faces too and he is starting to get as red as Elliot did in the Warhead challenge. And Elliot was pretty red. Like a firetruck. Austin lets out the cinnamon in small puffs and it kinda looks like a dragon breathing fire. So cool. He gags and it looks like he is about to cry. I hand him the water bottle and he quickly opens it and gulps down the entire bottle.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I knew it was bad, but not that bad." He says breathless.

"Yeah. Well that is what you get for being so brave, Big Boy." I say punching his arm.

"Big Boy? I like that." He says pulling me into his side with his arm around my waist while he has a smirk plastered on that gorgeous face of his. Wait what?

"Then you might what to get used to it." I say getting out of his embrace. Wait! The camera was still recording. It just caught that. Great (Not the sarcasm). Dez will probably edit that out though, so nothing to worry about. We all go back inside and I put the camera pack on the tripod. We get back in our spots and I grab some saltine crackers as I sit back down on the floor.

"Vic, you haven't done a challenge yet, so you will be doing the saltine cracker challenge." I say grabbing her hand and slapping them in.

"Aww why? Brenda and Justin haven't done a challenge yet." She whines.

"They will do the next one. Besides, this one is pretty simple. So stop being a baby."

"Okay." She fits about six into her mouth and once the minutes is up, she crushes them in her mouth and coughs them out. It is definitely amusing to watch.

"This next challenge has to be with two people or more since Justin and Brenda haven't done one yet." After I said that, Trish dons a devious smile.

"How about the Boyfriend Does my Makeup challenge and I nominate Ally to do it with them." She suggests.

"Trish!" I say while she smirks.

"All who agree say "I" and raise thee hand." And everyone except for me says "I" which sucks.

"We don't even have any makeup." I say smugly.

"Actually, my family decided to get me a bunch of makeup that I don't and will never use for my birthday. My dorm isn't that far. Just about 2 minutes. I'll go get it." Brenda said pointing to the door and going over to it.

"I'll come too." Justin says getting up.

"I think Austin should do the challenge with Ally." Trish says.

"Why?" I say with my arms crossed.

"Ally nominated us both to suffer, so now she has to suffer. It is only fair." Trish says giving my puppy dogs eyes. Hers don't work on me, but I will give her the satisfaction for now.

"Fine. But only if it is okay with Austin. It is the "Boyfriend" does my makeup challenge, right?" I say using my fingers to emphasis the word "boyfriend". Not that I would mind if Austin was mine. Wait! What? Again!?

"I'm cool with it." He says nonchalantly, but I can tell that he is trying to subdue a huge smile. I blush at the thought of him actually wanting to be my boyfriend. Why would he anyway? I'm a dork and he is a bad boy. He is so not my type. I like a boy who is nice, smart, a gentleman, and creative. Did I just describe Elliot? Wait. I also like a guy who is into music. So now that is closer to-Woah woah? Justin? He would never like me. He is a senior and I am an eighth-grader. It definitely wouldn't work.

"Earth to Ally!?" Someone says while waving their hand in front of my face. I look up and see Brenda with a plastic bag full of makeup.

"Challenge time!"

"Yeah yeah. So who knows the most about makeup?" After I say that, Cassidy, Kira, and Savannah raised their hands.

"Okay. So you can instruct the guys. Who ever does a better job wins."

"And begin." Brenda says.

"Okay. So first..." And that was the beginning of a gigantic mess. Both Brenda and I ended up looking like clowns. But Justin's clown did look much neater, making him win. We had done a bunch of other challenges and stayed up all night until the camera's battery died. We cleaned up and went back to our dorms. Me and Dez arranged to meet so we can edit the video. Everyone else is working on advertisement. I really hope this will be successful.

**A/N: And done! I wasn't in the best mood so yeah. Anyone see Cupids and Cuties last night? I love the end where it showed all the cutest couples. Did you guys know that Hannah Kat Jones(the actress that** **played Carrie) was on America's Next Top Model. She was the second runner up. It was all just adorable. I don't own anything you recognize. Please Review and Boo-Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9: Editing, Vlogs, and Girl Time

**(A/N: Pip pip da doodly do! So I am not feeling my best so this chapter might suck. Sorry that the last chapter was short, but I was really sleepy. So I don't know where this note is going. So here is another chapter of We'll Stand Together.)**

**Ally's Pov**

"Thanks." I say to the teenage cashier and I hand her the money. I am at Goudy Commons to get some lunch. I about about to head to Dez's dorm so we can edit the video and see how it turn outs. I pick up some nachos, fries, and some drinks along with some cookies I made before I go though. I have edited before and it takes a long time. The cashier hands me my change and I start walking to Dez's dorm. The food wasn't too expensive, but not everyone on campus had too much money. I can't wait until school starts. When it does, we can get points depending on our grades and use the points to buy food. It will be so much easier.

I barely notice that I am already outside his dorm. I must have been lost in thought. I knock on the door and Dez opens it.

"Sup." He says leaning in the doorway.

"The sky. Preferably, the atmosphere." I say

"Haha. Come in." He said as he moved out of the doorway and to his side of the room. It was pretty unique. There were rainbow bed sheets and memorabilia from the Zalien movies. There was also a bunch of stuffed animals, which reminds me that I should probably unpack mine.

"Cool." I say and I look around. The guys have a mini flat-screen too. And that is what they are all surrounding. Except Dez, who keeps staring at me. It is getting kinda creepy.

"Dez? You ready to edit?" I ask him.

"What!? Yeah. Let's go to the computer." He says as he lead me to the desk, which had a laptop that was probably his. He sat down at the spinning armchair and I sat at the adjacent stool.

"So, I already got the video on the computer so we can started editing."

"Great. I think I want to put the cream and corn scene in the beginning. And when Brenda said she had to pee, then the vocal warm-ups I did for the cup song. The intro can come in after that." I suggest.

"Sure. We have a bunch of funny moments, so we should be good on material. I think I got this." Dez says editing. Well that stung.

"Well, it looks like I got all this food for nothing. I thought we could have a nice lunch. Just the two of us. But, I guess not." I say as I am about to leave.

"Wait!" I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"What did you bring?" He asked.

"Nachos, fries, Gatorade, and my home-baked cookies."

"Sit in the stool. Take the nachos out and open a Gatorade. You are not leaving." He says sternly, eyes still on the screen.

"Gladly." I say sitting back down.

We spend about 2 hours editing and the boys didn't look up once from the screen. Dez and I are watching the video and eating my cookies. When I mean I, I mean Dez. And when I mean eating, I mean scarfing them down as if his life depended on it.

"Dez, I know you are just trying to be nice, but you don't have to act like you like them. I know they suck."

"They don't suck they are really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe even better than my Grandpa's."

"You mean your Grandma's?"

"Uh. No. Don't all grandpas bake cookies?" He asks.

"Not traditional. But I guess the could." I say.

"Trust me. My family is far from traditional."

"Cool. I mean all families have their own traditions, but I they all do the same stuff. Have turkey on Thanksgiving, put up a tree in their living room etc. I bet yours is pretty cool." I state.

"They are. My dad is an inventor and my mom is pretty sweet. You have met my sister. She is okay, I guess." He says glumly.

"Didi is such a sweetheart. She can't be that bad. Hey, why doesn't she has out with us so much?"

"She is closer with her other friends."

"Ah. Do you all have siblings? Trent has Kira, Austin has Cassidy, and you have Didi." I tell him.

"Elliot is a only child. So, she would be upload the video now?"

"Cool and not yet. We should make some more videos before we do so people won't get bored when we upload it onto Youtube. Besides, the page doesn't look so cool." I say grabbing the camera and pushing the record button.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I am making my very first vlog. Duh." I say obviously.

"Okay. You be the cool one while I be the video and editing monkey."

"You do that."

"What are you going to do and how long is it going to be?"

"Probably about 7 minutes."

"What about my first question?" He restates.

"Well, this conversation just took up about one minute of the video, so I am going to bug the guys." I say as I walk over to the guys. I stop and I look at the screen. They are watching Disney movies. I can tell they have been watching them for a long time because there is food everywhere, they are in their pajamas, the hair on their heads is messy, and they really stink. They are currently watching Mulan and she is singing Reflection. I sing the chorus and the guys look at me. Trent gives me a blank look but Austin and Elliot's eyes widen and they sniff their armpits and breaths. They both say "Eww" at the same time.

"Say good afternoon to the camera, boys." I say while giggling a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a vlog. Are you going to say it or not?"

"Good afternoon." They grumble.

"Good."

"Hey babe." Austin says coming up to me and draping his left arm around my shoulder.

"I am not your "babe" and do you really want to talk and put your arm around me when your breath and pit smells like someone threw up onions, expired milk, and garlic into a dirty toilet right after someone crapped in it and forgot to flush?" I say with a smirk as he gets red with embarrassment and removes his arm. I see the deodorant on the bed and I toss it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, especially since the camera got that."

"Ally!" He whined.

"Sowwy." I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay. I really don't like it when I am interrupted when watching Disney. "

"Yeah and you like Disney?" I ask.

"Of course and I know you do too. Just look at what you are wearing." He says while gesturing at me. I wore a Minnie Mouse sweater, blue jeans, and red converse. I had my usual on along with black flower earrings, a black heart and red leather bow necklace, and a yellow studded bracelet and my glasses on my face**(Link on Profile)**.

"Well yeah. I love and will forever love Disney."

"Okay, who is your favorite disney princess?" Austin asks me.

"I like Snow White and Rapunzel."

"Nice."

"Can something interesting or random please happen? This vlog is getting boring." I whine.

"We would, but we don't want to make total fools of ourselves." Trent says right before he trips over the knocked over laundry basket, hits his head on the table leg, which causes Dez's open Gatorade to pour all over him. I try my best not to laugh while the guys are laughing so hard. I finally let out my laughter and I had built up so much, I was snorting.

"That was awesome. So that was the guys weird life. I don't know if these will be daily vlogs, but probably not. I will be with the girls next time and that is it. Live long and prosper." I say doing the sign with my hands and turning off the camera.

"I'll see you guys later." I say as I leave their dorm and walk off to mine.

When I come back, I change into the outfit I wore on the plane ride here. The girls come back and I ask them a question.

"Hey! Why don't we hang out so much?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just spend the rest of the day in here?" Trish asked.

"Is it because you want us to all spend time together or are you just to lazy to leave?" I reply.

"Both."

"Anyway, what should we do first? It is 2 in the afternoon. We have all had lunch, so food is off the table." Cassidy says.

"It is ironic how right that sounds."

"Yeah."

"Do you guys what to see the video? Dez sent it to me via email and it is probably in my inbox." I say pointing to my laptop.

"Sure." And that is what we did. We laughed and made fun of eachother as the actions from the other night were playing in front of us. It ended up being almost an half an hour video. I also showed them the vlog and they thought it was pretty funny. I send them videos to Brigdet, Vic, Savannah, Brenda, Justin, and Tilly. We danced to some music and played some video games. All the girls have brothers, so they know their stuff. We also baked and decorated some cupcakes while dancing around to the currently playing music track. The others in the building didn't mind since we were listening to mainstream music. We watched some movies when we were done with the cupcakes. We ordered pizza from Goudy and we heard a knock on the door, while watching Tangled.

"I'll get it." I say getting up from the beanbag chair and walking over to the door. I open it to see Tilly holding a cardboard box.

"Hi Ally. The mail guy came this morning ad he had a package for you, but you weren't here, so I just held onto it. And now, here it is." She said.

"Well thanks. I hope you got the video. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said as she walked away as while I closed the door.

"What did you get?" Kira asks while the girls walk over to me."

"I don't know."

"Well, we will just have to look and see." And just like that, we were tearing at the box. We finally crack the tape and I open the box and fine...

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry that was so lame. Anyhow, That was another short chapter. I sort of left it on a cliffhanger, but I think you guys know what is in the box. Please review, fave, and follow this story. Follow chasingr5 on Intsagram for some exclusive clips. P.S. I am not liking the Piper character, but loving the Gavin character and who doesn't love Carrie. And that is about it. Boo-Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10 Schedules and School Part 1

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wanted to take it farther, but couldn't find that inspiration. I might or might not reveal what was in the box just yet, but you will see. I am so in love with my dog. To me, she is perfect. The cutest thing happened where she was watching T.V. with me and a dog food commercial went onSo let me present to you...Another chapter of We'll Stand Together!)**

**Trish's Pov**

Today is going to suck. The dance is in three days and school starts 2 days after. Me and Jace have talked and he is really cool and I really like him. He gets along great with Ally and Austin, like they are all related or something like that. I will never understand skateboarding. But he makes it seem so interesting. He even named a trick after me! But enough about my future dance experience. It is terrible that Ally won't be going to the dance with us. Everyone is going but her. It doesn't matter that she doesn't have a date. But, I have a plan.

"Trish! Wake up!" I jump out of bed and end up rolling onto the floor while Ally, Kira, and Cassidy laugh.

"WHAT!?" I yell, making them stop.

"We have an hour until it starts. Get ready."

"Fine." I grumble. Today, we get to see all of our classes for the year. I hope they aren't boring, mean, or just straight up jerks. We got our schedules, but we don't know what our teachers are like. Cassidy and I have the exact same schedule and Kira and Ally have some classes with us. Ally actual has some senior classes. She has English with Brenda and Chemistry with Justin. I just hope she doesn't graduate early. All the girls are ready. Kira and Cassidy are practically like sisters, so it is no surprise that they matched, both of them wearing an academy sweatshirt, black leggings, and either converse or flats. Ally is wearing a black oversized cardigan, white tank top, and jean shorts with grey uggs. She has that charm bracelet and ring on and a cat watch.I put on a black sweater with "I Woke Up Like This" on it, blue jeans, and gold sparkly Toms. I put on some lip gloss and a purple headband. I put a star necklace on and some hoop earrings. We grab our backpacks and head to our classes. Off to my first period.

**Ally's Pov**

First period. Language with Mr. Kinder** (A/N: I will be doing this a lot in this chapter. I just like putting in detail. I pictured Matthew Morrison as this teacher, so I will put a name down by the teacher or description and that is what will portray the** teacher). Both Trish and I have that class. She leads us to the classroom and it is pretty different. It looks like a college classroom. Like a giant staircase with chairs and a wooden surface above them. A bunch of other eighth-grader come in and I see Trent and Elliot come in and walk over to us. I sit in the front row with Elliot next to me and Trish and Trent behind us since they thought that sitting in the front row was "dorky". Our teacher comes in and he has red-brown hair and looked like he was in his late 30's. He told us that we would learn a new language of our choice. We signed a sheet with our name and the language we want to take up. I choose Japanese, Trish and Elliot chose French, and Trent decided on Spanish.

Second period. Chemistry with Mr. Stern **(A/N: Kevin Chamberlin)**. It was a senior class. I heard that he was pretty strict, but I have dealt with those kind of teachers before. I have Elliot point me to the senior class building and I walk to it and open the door to room 213. I see about 6 other seniors, but other wise no one else is here. There are 5 rows of chemistry stations. I walk up to the desk and see a balding man with a sweater vest and a bowtie with glasses.

"Hello. I'm-"

"Allyson Dawson. I know who you are. And I expect you to pass this class with an A. And I don't mean an 92% or 93% A. I am talking about 100%. Are we clear, Miss Dawson?" He said seriously. It had really actually scared me.

"Yes sir." I nod.

"Good. You may choose a seat." He basically shooed me away. I go to the chemistry station in the middle of the second row. I sit on the left stool and daydream until the other students come. I am disturbed by the sound of a stool being pulled. I look to my right and see Justin sitting there in his flannel and fedora glory.

"Morning." He said smiling.

"Morning. You are in this class?"

"Yeah. I am a senior. At least I was last time I checked." I giggled at his joke.

"Do you have any other senior classes?" He asked.

"Just this one and English with Mrs. Jasper."

"What period?"

"3rd."

"Brenda is in that class with you, so she can keep you company."

"Thank god."

"Okay class! Look at the person next to you. They will be your lab partner for the year." And he told us that we would perform a lot of experiments and to pay attention if we didn't want to get burned. Literally.

Third period. English with Mrs. Jasper** (A/N: Zooey Deschanel)**. I see an exact replica of my first period classroom. Except, I see a woman in her 30's with a black bobbed hair and wore a white blazer and an orange peplum dress with black heels standing at her desk. It seems that I am the last one here. Great (Total sarcasm).

"Oh. You must be Allyson. Am I correct?" She asks.

"Yes. I prefer to be called Ally though."

"I'm Mrs. Jasper. My apologies. Now, are you one of those who don't like being introduced in front of class or are you okay with just a brief introduction?"

"The second one."

"Okay. This is Ally and she will be in this class with us, so be nice."

"But this is my senior year! And I don't to share it with a little eighth-grader!" A girl shouts from the back.

"Would you like to repeat it next year then? Because that can be arranged." Mrs. Jasper shouts.

"You know what they say. Sharing is caring." The girl backs down.

"Good. Ally, why do you go choose a seat?" She told me. I look to the front row on instinct and see that it is full. Boo. I look up to the second row and Brenda is waving me over and pointing to the seat on her right eagerly. I jog up the steps and sit down.

"Thanks for saving me." I say.

"No problem. I am not on the best terms with some of the people in this class, so I needed a friend."

"Just like me." Mrs. Jasper talks about what we will be learning and sends us off to our fourth period, but she stops me before I leave.

"Ally! Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked me as I walked over to her. I nod.

"I know how you feel." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"I was very intelligent myself when I was your age. I actually went to school here too. They put me in a senior class and I wasn't accepted by them so quickly. If you need anything I am here for you. Just think of me as your cool aunt." She says and then nudges me. I giggle and reply.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

I would be having lunch by now, but it is not officially school yet. Now is fourth period. Lucky for me, I have the splendid Ms. Carlson that people seem to love. She is apparently new this year. She is teaching the middle school music class, but the high school students like her too. She isn't teaching alone too. A man only known as Mr. Ashcraft. Really cool last name by the way. They say that they are pretty fun. But, I mean the seniors when I said they and the seniors are pretty wild. I walk to the class. I expect to see a woman and a man in a pencil skirt and tie. But I see something pretty different.

Instead, I see a girl who looks about Madison's age tuning the grand piano in the corner and a guy about Kyle's age tuning what is probably his guitar. She is wearing a red polka dot dress, denim waistcoat, and black gladiator sandals and her brown hair is half-updo**(A/N: Her and Mrs. Jasper's outfit will be linked)** and she is around my height. The guy is wearing a black beanie, blue long sleeve t-shirt, black jeans, and red SUPRAS while tuning a guitar**(A/N: I don't know why, but I was thinking of Olesya Rulin and Thomas Sanders, who is my favorite viner by the way, but just imagine them. I think it is actually kind of cute.) **.

Woah. Wasn't expecting that. I see Austin, Elliot, and Trish in this class. Yay! There are a couple students in class, but all the desks are empty. Someone is going to have to fill them. I sit down in the front row and students actually start sitting down too. I see Trish sit down behind me, Elliot to my left, and Austin to my right. I smile at all of them. We were about to talk when the girl started to speak.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Carlson and this is Mr. Ashcraft." She said gesturing to the guy on her left.

"But those are uptight and boring names. We preferred to be called by our first names like you. So just call me Lyndsay and call him Eddie."

"No. I'm Stewie. Stewie Griffin." He said doing an impression, which was really funny.**(A/N: Some of his vines are him doing impressions of Stewie and he is really good)**

"I'm kidding of course. But who enjoyed that?" He asks and everyone raises their hand.

"So anyway, who in here is wondering why they look so young?" He asks and again, everyone raises their hand.

"Well, that is because I am 22 and Eddie is 23. We just got out of college with a bachelor's degree in music. We both wanted to be teachers and here we are!" Lyndsay said.

"Sadly, we have to learn." She said causing everyone to groan.

"But we could still make this fun. Who here has some musical experience?" Some of us raise their hands, including me. I look over to Austin and his hand isn't raised. I nudge him, but he still didn't put it up.

"Good. So a couple of you. Now, you will learn a bunch of stuff. But, Eddie and I have a tradition. Every week, we will perform a song. Starting now!" She says as Eddie starts strumming.

**_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_**  
**_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_**  
**_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_**  
**_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_**

**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_**  
**_Because I'm happy_**  
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_**

**_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_**  
**_Well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,_**  
**_Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_**  
**_No offense to you, don't waste your time_**  
**_Here's why_**

**_Hey, come on_**

**_(happy)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_Can't nothing bring me down_**  
**_My level's too high_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_Can't nothing bring me down_**  
**_I said (let me tell you now)_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_Can't nothing bring me down_**  
**_My level's too high_**  
**_Bring me down_**  
**_Can't nothing bring me down_**  
**_I said_**

**_Hey, come on_**

**_(happy)_**  
**_Bring me down… can't nothing…_**  
**_Bring me down… my level's too high…_**  
**_Bring me down… can't nothing…_**  
**_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_**

**_Come on_**

During the entire performance, we were all dancing, clapping, and playing random instruments that went along with the song. We all sat down and chatted about it.

"Okay. Every Friday, we will just jam out and even pick up a few things while doing it. But we are also pretty serious, so do always expect fun." They, like all the other teachers, told us what we would learn and what to look forward to.

**A/N: I was way too lazy today. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are very much cool. Boo-Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Schedules and School Part 2

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? I hope you liked the last chapter. I was also And here is part 2.)**

**Ally's Pov**

Film. Film class was my fifth period class. I don't know if I should be excited or disappointed. Last year in Miami, I had film class. As fun as it seems, it was terrible and stressful. The teacher always made us write "storyboards" and on our own paper too. We would only have 2 days to film the video with an ipad. It was torture**(A/N: That was how film class was for me. I have it again this semester, but the teacher, who is actually one of my favorite, changed the criteria from film to comic books. I get to create my own superhero!)**. I really hope this class isn't like that.

I walk into the room and I see students from other grades. Must be a mixed class. I walk past the third row of desks and see Dez sitting there, tapping his Lumpy Space Princess pencil. I go over and slide into the desk next to him.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hi there!"

"So LPS, huh?" I say pointing to the pencil.

"Duh. She is my favorite Adventure Time character."

"Cool. Mine is either Marceline or Fionna."

"They are pretty awesome. Are you coming to Adventure Time night? After the dance?"

"The girls didn't tell you guys? Huh. Anyways, I am coming and I am pumped."

"Great. Speaking of the dance, who are you going with?"

"No one. I didn't get paired with anyone."

"Me neither. So-" He was interrupted by a the opening door.

"Hello muchachas and gents! I will be your film teacher for the year. My name is Young**(A/N: It is actually a name. Google it. Jerry Trainer in this case if you remember the A/N from the last chapter) **and I prefer you call me that than some fussy last name that is no fun. But that is besides the point. Who in here has ever been in a film class?" I raised my hand.

"So a few of you. Who liked being in that class?" He asked. I most definitely did not raised my hand.

"Well, I am going to change that. Everyone get into a group. It doesn't matter how many people are in it, just more than one person. Go!" I automatically joined Dez and the others split up into their own groups.

"Good. So this year alone, you will have one assignment. You will be making your own movie. You will not have to write it. You will re-invent it. I wrote down some famous movies and put them in this hat." He said pulling out a baseball cap.

"You will randomly select a movie title and you will basically make a spoof of it. It will be due at the end of the year and it will be shown in class. The best one will be entered in the Puget Sound Movie Festival. You will choose today and you have o remember what you have."

He went over to a group of seniors and they got Twilight. The freshman got Insidious. The sophomores got Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. The juniors got Mean Girls, so that is going to be entertaining. Dez and I are the only eighth graders in this class. So we got the last choice. Dez let me pull it out and I oblige. I put my hand in the hat and pull out-

"The Hunger Games." I read out.

"So you all have your movies. I would inform you on the rules, but you guys have to get to 5th period in 5. 4. 3. 2-" He was cut of by the bell.

Sixth period. I had an interesting class. Our teacher**(A/N: Josh Duhamel) **had assigned us all a different project for the year. I was assigned to create a comic book. He actually gave me an ipad with a comic book app**(A/N: I am referring to the top author's note). **So that was super fun.

And now, Seven period. Math with Mr. Wheaton. I want into the classroom and see a man who looks in his 30's, wearing a blue button-up, black waistcoat, jeans, and penny loafers**(A/N: James Franco. Idk why.)**. I choose a seat in the second row. I saw Bridget and Tilly in this class. I also see Austin and Dallas. Oh no.

"Hello class! My name is Will, but I prefer to be called Mr. Wheaton." I chuckled at this. I just didn't realized how loud I did.

"Is something funny?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your first name is Will and your last name is Wheaton. Will Wheaton? You get it?" I say giggling a bit.

"I'm sorry, no." He said.

"Will Wheaton? From Star Trek?"

"Oh. I get it."

"Yeah. I'm kind of a nerd." I say before he turns back to his desk for something. A couple of seconds later, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl handing me a folded piece of paper.

"It's for you." She whispers as she drops it into my hand. I turn back to my desk and unfold it and read it.

_'You may be a nerd, but you are a cute one ;)' -Dallas_

Ugh. I don't need the jerk to be sending me notes. It's sweet, but not when it is him. I fold the note and put it in my pocket.

"So who would like to pass these out?" Bridget raises her hand and gets the stack of papers from him. I get mine and I see that it is the syllabus. I read over it and he explains what we will be learning. But, I space out since I already know the criteria. The bell rings and I quickly stride back to my dorm.

**A/N: I know the chapter is short, but I needed to update. I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and faves. Keep it up, please. Well, Boo-Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12: Displays and Dances

**(A/N: I am grumpy. I am hungry. I am grungry. Anyhoodles, I appreciate everything you guys have done for me and I love you guys so much. I believe this will be the dance chapter, so get red-i. So, feast on this, ya!)**

**Kira/Trish/Cassidy's Pov **

I can't wait for the dance tonight! I have been looking forward to this all summer! I am getting ready right now and Ally should be too. Just because she doesn't have a date doesn't mean she shouldn't go. She definitely does not need a guy, even though I can think of a bunch that are into her. She is just sitting on her bed reading a comic book. In her t-shirt and sweatpants with her glasses on her face and her hair in a pony tail. She basically looks like Taylor Swift in the 'You Belong with Me' music video. Her mom sent her that surprise for the dance and she can't just put it to waste. It is beautiful and she needs to wear it. But, we have a plan. I see her look up from her comic book and she puts it down and speaks.

"You guys look amazing!" She says.

**Ally's Pov**

They really do. All of them. Their date's jaws will drop to the floor. Too bad I won't be able to see it. Oh well. I will always prefer comics over dancing. Especially because I suck. But, I am so happy they will get to go. The girls said the dance was formal, but not this formal. I love how they put themselves into it.

Trish is wearing a colorful floral dress with a coral bow on it, a sleeveless leather vest, mint wedges, and a light yellow scarf. Her hair was purposely messy with a gold headband in it. She wore pink rose earrings, a gold heart necklace, and my purple bracelet. I let her borrow it. She was also wearing pink sunglasses. Fun.

Cassidy is wearing a mint green dress, pink moto jacket, and white flats on her feet. Her bleach blonde hair was in long perfect curls. She wore these awesome woven bracelets on her wrist, a silver leaf necklace, a blue ring, and I let her borrow my purple flower earrings. She looks really pretty and Trent is going to love it. I definitely do.

Kira is a lot more coordinated. She is wearing a pink and white striped dress with a white bow belt and a pink and white floral jacket with 4 inch wedges. She straightened her hair and put it in a neat bun. She wore a pink bangle and a pearl bracelet on her arm, a peace sign and 'XO' necklace, a wing ring, and pink flower earrings.

"Thanks." They say in unison as they put on makeup.

"You guys are going to have so much fun." I say.

"You know, it would be a lot more fun if you came with us." Kira says.

"Too bad because I am not going."

"C'mon! Please! For us!"

"No."

"But this can change your mind about dances."

"I don't care. I am not going to go." Trish comes over to me.

"Ally, remember that dirty sock we found when we went outside for the cinnamon challenge?" I shudder and nod. I am a little bit of a clean freak, but it is kinda normal.

"Well, I hid it in our dorm and unless you come to the dance, it will stay here. We have your dress and everything in the closet and we will do your hair and makeup. Remember, go to the dance or the sock stays in the dorm. Forever."

"You're bluffing." I say crossing my arms.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Trish challenges.

"Curse you." I say emotionless as I walk into the closet and close the door. I see the dress my mom sent me**(A/N: That was the surprise and the dialogue about the dirty sock was from The Big Bang Theory, so I guess I don't own** **it.)** and some other stuff too. The dress is red with a high-low skirt. I put it all on and I come out and the girls squeal.

"Congrats. You got me in a dress. What's next?" I groan.

"Your hair and makeup. Sit down." Cassidy says motioning me to the vanity in the corner. I sit down and the girls work their magic. Kira and Trish work on my makeup while Cassidy does my hair.

"Okay! Her hair is done. Let me get something." She says and I feel my head. My hair is curled and in a half updo. I put my hands into my lap. I don't want to mess it up. Cassidy comes back with a box. Of contacts!?

"Cassidy, how do you get contacts?"

"I wear glasses too. But I don't like the feeling, so I wear contacts. I am willing to share them with you, but not so often. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let me put them on you once the girls are done." And the girls finish right the next minute. Cassidy puts them on me and I am able to see how I look. I am flabbergasted! I look amazing!

"I look amazing!" I say.

"You're welcome." They say.

"And since you didn't protest that much, we will let you pick out your own shoes."

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem."

"Now put on your shoes! We have a dance to go to!" Trish said clapping her hands. I slip on my shoes and we grab our phones and race out the door and to the dance.

**Austin's Pov**

Dez and I are at the dance, sitting at the table for everyone. The rest of the guys are dancing with their dates. Well, Elliot is just moving his feet and Trent is waiting for Cassidy. I check the time and see that it is 6:04. The girls said they would be here at 5:50. I get up and go to the snack table. I grab a cup and pour myself some punch. I lean against the table while drinking my punch. My phone vibrates and I see a text from Cassidy.

_'We are inside. We are about to walk through the entrance. You are in for a treat. :)'_

I shrug and put my phone back into my pocket and look to the main entrance. The doors from behind close and I see Cassidy walk in, looking very nice. She walks over to me.

"Hey. You look clean." She say tugging my tie.

"Thanks. You too." She dusts my shoulders off and looses my tie a bit. She starts ruffling my hair too. It eventually gets annoying.

"Okay, that's enough." I say grabbing her hands.

"Trent is over there waiting for you by the way."

"That's sweet. But, I'll stay here for a moment. I want to get a picture of this." She said taking her phone out.

"Picture of what?"

"You'll see. Just keep looking at the door." I obey her commands. I see Trish and Kira come out looking okay and they go find their date.

"I don't get what I am supposed to be looking at."

"Just shut up."

Then, I finally see it. And it was gorgeous. She was wearing a red dress and a denim vest. Her hair was curled and half was up. She wore a moon necklace and a Superman necklace. She also had a yellow bracelet and blue sneakers. Her lips were glossy and her eyes were beautiful. My jaw drops and I see Cassidy take a picture. The girl comes over to us and I close my mouth and stand up straight.

"Hey guys!" She says.

"Hey Ally." Cass says with a smirk.

"That's Ally?"

"Yeah. Why are you so shocked?"

"Well t-the dress an-nd th-e hair and no glasses and t-the m-makeup." I say lost for words.

"Thanks, I guess? Anyways, which table is the gang is sitting at?" Ally asked.

"The one Dez is at."

"See you guys later." She says before walking off. As soon as she is out of sight, I face Cassidy.

"What did you do to Ally?" I ask.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Trust me, I like it. But the Ally I know wouldn't wear a dress. How?"

"A little thing I learn from you, big brother. Blackmail."

"That makes more sense."

"Yeah." She said as she went off.

**Ally's Pov **

I have to say, this dance wasn't that bad. I usually become a wallflower at dances, but I actually danced. Well, more like swayed and jumped up and down while screaming the lyrics to the song that was playing. The food was amazing and not gross at all like at my last school. The punch wasn't Kool-Aid or anything like that. It actually had quality. There was a DJ and a dinner. The gym was also beautifully decorated.

"I'm going to go get some punch." I shout over the loud music to the rest of the group. I walk over to the bowl and grab one of the plastic cups. I reach for the ladle and my hand touches another. I look up and see Justin looking amazing.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say.

"Oh no. My fault. The pretty girl should stay hydrated. I insist." He says with that charming smile.

"Thanks. Hey, do I look familiar to you?" He comes closer and stops when he is about 3 inches away from my face. I can see his eyes examine my face.

"No. Not real-Wait a sec. I know those brown eyes anywhere. Even if they hid behind a pair of glasses. Little Ms. Ally Dawson."

"Yup. That's me." I say pointing to myself.

"How the hell did those girls get you to wear a dress? Let me guess. Blackmail."

"With the dirty sock from the cinnamon challenge."

"Oh. Yeah, that sock was pretty gross**(A/N: I just wanted to remind you guys that Max Schneider is Justin and Lulu Antariksa is Brenda. I hope it doesn't sound weird. And even though Justin is 17 and Ally is 12, it doesn't mean there can't be something. Just watch A.n.t Farm because it is perfect example of that. This is a really long author's note, isn't it?)**. I shiver when I think about it." He says.

"Right? So anyway, who did you come with?"

"I didn't get a date. I don't mind, though. I don't really want to spend the night with an annoying girl who only wants to talk about herself."

"Cool. Did Brenda come?"

"Yeah. She didn't get a date either, but she's cool with it."

"Good for her. I didn't get a date, but whatever."

"Yay. We could be the dateless for the dance club."

"Yipee! Well,-" I get interrupted by my phone beeping. I just got a text from Trish.

_'I really want to slow dance with Jace. What should I do!?' -Trish_

_'Go up to the DJ and ask him to play a slow song. It's either now or never to dance with him.'-Ally_

I see Trish go up to the guy on stage and whisper in his ear. He nods and she gets off the stage with a giant smile on her face. I set my cup of punch down and fix the collar on my vest. I hear the upbeat pop music die down and people groan. I expect something from Paramore, Ariana Grande, or even Miley Cyrus. It's a good thing I love them. I close my eyes and let the music-wait a sec? Is this really playing? I love this song so much!

"Wow. I never thought they would play this song here." He says shocked.

"I know, right? I Only Have Eyes For You by the-"

"Flamingos." We say at the same time and I just can't help but blush at our moment.

"Well Ally. You don't have a date. I don't have a date. Would you like to dance with me?" He asks.

"I don't know. I suck at dancing."

"C'mon. You can't be that bad and I have never slow danced with anyone."

"But you are an awesome dancer."

"Doesn't mean I am good at slow dancing. So?" He held his hand out for me to take.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if you get a broken foot after this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my waist. I'm 5'2 and he is probably about 5'9, so it was kind of a stretch for me, but I didn't care. Our eyes met and were locked onto eachother's. Oh god those brown eyes.

We were about 30 seconds into the song when Austin comes up to us.

"Hey Ally, do-" He began before I interrupted him.

"Sorry. Busy dancing with Justin." I say without breaking our eyes contact.

"Oh. Well, I"

"Dude, she is busy dancing with me." Justin said still looking down at me. Even though I can't see it, I can hear Austin storm off. Justin and I don't even move own feet during the dance. We just sway to the song. Until the music stops. We break our gaze and look at the DJ on the stage.

"Sorry to stop the music, but we have a little surprise here. Come on out!" The DJ said pointing to the left of the stage. It's most likely a senior or something. But I am pretty shocked to see-

"Hey everybody. I'm Austin Moon." You can hear people already clapping and whistling. But I hear Justin mumble "You have got to be kidding me." to himself.

"There is a little secret I have been keeping from you guys. I love music. Not the way you probably love music. But, I love playing instruments and performing." I can't believe people are actually gasping at this. It isn't a huge deal.

"Who in here doesn't believe me?" Austin asked and almost the entire student body raises their hands.

"Yeah? Well tonight, I'm going to change your minds." Again, people gasped. It is not a big deal.

"This song was written by one of the greatest people I know and their name is Ally Dawson." People look around and I keep my head down. Austin grabs a guitar and other guys occupy the other instruments behind him.

"This song is called A Different Side of Me**(A/N: I don't own it or anything else you** **recognize)**." He started playing and the others follow along.

**_I'd be living the dream_**  
**_If my life switched_**  
**_With the football team_**  
**_I'd be praised by my friends_**  
**_If I was driving a Mercedes Benz_**

**_What do I know?_**  
**_What do I know oh oh_**

**_I wanna be_**  
**_A rock star_**  
**_A superhero_**  
**_Living the dream_**  
**_Doing the things that_**  
**_I always wanted_**  
**_I wanna see_**  
**_My face on the T.V._**  
**_With my picture,_**  
**_On the cover_**  
**_For my friends to see_**  
**_A different side of me_**

**_I'm barely five foot eight_**  
**_No muscle man but I can roller skate_**  
**_Not the biggest sports fan_**  
**_But the band drives a mean mini van_**

**_What do I know?_**  
**_What do I know oh oh_**

**_I wanna be_**  
**_A rock star_**  
**_A superhero_**  
**_Living the dream_**  
**_Doing the things that_**  
**_I always wanted_**  
**_I wanna see_**  
**_My face on the T.V._**  
**_With my picture,_**  
**_On the cover_**  
**_For my friends to see_**  
**_A different side of me_**

**_I know everything_**  
**_Is gonna change for me_**  
**_If I can make it then you'll see_**  
**_That there's a different side of me_**  
**_I won't be waiting_**  
**_For my life to pass ahead of me_**  
**_So I know you'll see_**  
**_A different side of me_**

**_I wanna be_**  
**_A rock star_**  
**_A superhero_**  
**_Living the dream_**  
**_Doing the things that_**  
**_I always wanted_**

**_I wanna be_**  
**_A rock star_**  
**_A superhero_**  
**_Living the dream_**  
**_Doing the things that_**  
**_I always wanted_**

**_I wanna be_**  
**_A rock star_**  
**_A superhero_**  
**_Living the dream_**  
**_Doing the things that_**  
**_I always wanted_**  
**_I wanna see_**  
**_My face on the T.V._**  
**_With my picture,_**  
**_On the cover_**

**_But you'll never have to wonder_**  
**_Cause I'm not like all the others_**  
**_But my friends will see_**  
**_A different side of me_**

**_A different side of me_**  
**_A different side of me_**  
**_A different side of me_**  
**_A different side of me_**

The crowd erupts in applause, including me. Austin jumps off the stage and runs up to me. I hug him and he hugs back.

"Austin! That was amazing! I can't believe you actually sung my song!"

"How can I not? Your songs are awesome!"

"That reminds me. I got a set in 20 minutes. I got to find Celestina." Justin says running off.

"Who's Celestina?"

"His step-sister. She doesn't go here." Someone says behind me. I turn around and see Brenda in a blue dress, blazer, and blue tie-dye converse. She also wore light jewelry and a beanie with 'WILD' on it**(A/N:The girls outfits for the dance will be linked on my page as a collection, so there is only one link)**.

"Brenda, you look great. I love your shoes." I say.

"Thanks. You look so nice. I really like your dress."

"Thank you. So, who is Celestina?"

"Justin's older step-sister. She goes to a stage school in California. But, it doesn't start until next month, so she is visiting for tonight. She's been in a relationship with a barista named Ben for four years now." She states.

"Huh. How do you know so much about her?"

"Justin and I have been friends since birth. Literally. He was born at 11:48 pm on March 11, 1997 and I was born at 12:07 on March 12, 1997."

"You guys must be real close."

"Yeah. Oh! They're on stage!" She points out. I see Justin up there and a girl pretty enough to be a model next to him. Must be Celestina**(A/N: Victoria** **Justice)**. He speaks to the guys who start playing softly.

"What's up, everyone?! I'm Justin and this is my step-sis Celestina and we will be singing for you guys tonight!" People cheered, including me.

"So, anyone in here ever heard of Maroon 5?" He asked and the room bursted in cheers.

"Great! Here we go!"

(_Celestina_, **Justin**, **Both**)

_Shoot for the stars if it feels right_  
_Then aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like it take me away_  
_make it okay_  
_Yeah you really make me wonder 'bout you_

She is a really good singer after just listening to her sing one verse.

**Oh baby it's hard**  
**when it feels like you're broken and scarred **  
**nothing feels right**  
**But when you're with me I'll make you believe**  
**Girl you really make me wonder 'bout you**

And there is that voice again.

_I wasted my nights you turned out the lights_  
_now I'm paralyzed _  
**Still stuck in that time when we called it love **  
**But even the sun sets in paradise **

**I don't mind spending everyday** _(Sunday morning rain is falling)_  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain** _(Steal some cover, share some skin)_  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile** _(Sunday morning rain is falling)_  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**_And she will be loved [X3]_**  
**_and I wont go home without you_**

Austin takes my hand and spins me around, asking me to dance and I oblige.

_I know its hard to remember the people we used to be_  
**But I am in misery**  
_You say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try_  
**Why won't you answer me**  
_Baby you are all I need_  
_in darkness you are all I see_  
_come and rest your bones with me_  
_driving slow on Sunday morning_  
**And it goes like...**

**This love has taken its toll on me**  
**She said goodbye too many times before**  
_Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you_  
_all the moves like Jagger_  
_I got them moves like Jagger_  
**My heart is breaking in front of me**  
**I have no choice yeah I won't say goodbye anymore**  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger _  
_I got them moves like Jagger_

This had to be my favorite verse. Especially Justin's part. I also like this part because Austin decided to dip me in our dance as the crowd started clapping a rhythm.

_Now I'm at a payphone_ **(I don't mind spending everyday)**  
_All of my change I spent on you _**(Out** **on your corner in the pouring rain)**  
_Where have the times gone _**(****Look for the girl with the broken smile)**  
_Where are the plans we made for two_ **(Ask her if she wants to stay awhile)**  
_**And she will be loved [X6]**_

**(A/N: Listen to the Maroon 5 medley on Youtube from Kurt Hugo Schneider. I is basically their performance, even with the same** **singers.)**

They did amazing!

**Austin's Pov**

When they were done singing, AllyAs I was clapping for them, I felt something grab my arm and pull me to the side of the gym. We go behind the crowd and I see that the person is Brenda.

"Why did you pull me back here?"

"You like her, don't you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Who?"

"Ally. And you like her a lot."

"Brenda."

"Oh admit it. You like her."

"So what if I do? It's not a big deal."

"You're right. It's a huge deal."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask wincing a bit.

"To me. But to be fair, I am studying psychology early."

"Ok. Can I tell you a secret since you already know that one?"

"Of course. I'm like that annoying but awesome big sister to you guys." She says freely.

"So both me and Dez have a crush on Ally and none of us want to stop liking her. We made a bet. Whoever she says 'I like you' to first wins and the loser has to give up on her completely."

"Austin! You can't just do that!" She says while hitting me.

"Ow. Why not?"

"Because! You are messing with her emotions! You can't expect her to just like one of you guys back!"

"But she might though?"

"Yeah, but she could find out and be mad at both of you!"

"Ok! It was stupid and I will never do it again." She finally stops hitting me.

"Fine. But I want you to go through with it."

"What?"

"You made a commitment and you have to honor it. Besides, I'll get a kick in the ass watching you guys lamely attempt to get Ally to like you." She said smugly.

"Yeah well when I win, Ally and I will be making out right in front of you, making you feel lonely and insecure." I say.

"Or maybe Dez." She states.

"But you'll still feel lonely and insecure, won't you?"

"Shut up. But I think there is an obstacle standing in your way. A pretty close to perfect one too."

"What do you mean?"

"Just turn around. I'll gotta motor. I'll see you guys later tonight at Adventure Time night." She said walking off.

I decide to turn around and I see that 'close to perfect' obstacle. Justin and Ally hugging. She's probably congratulating him on his performance. Right?

**A/N: And done! I hope you guys liked it. I love your reviews so much. They make my day when I read them. Expect a filler chapter and Adventure Time night coming soon. Especially since my spring break starts this Friday by Rebecca Black. Just making a reference. Not the biggest fan. I love you all. You can PM me, leave a review, favorite, or follow this story. Whose watching the KCA's this week? More importantly, who voted Ross Lynch for Best TV Actor? More more importantly, who wants him to get slimed? I certainly did/do. No offence, but I am waiting for Jessie to kinda get canceled. It isn't doing that good and Austin and Ally so deserves to be nominated and Laura Marano should definitely be notimated for Best TV Actress. Who agree's? Anyway, Keep calm and fall in love with Lumpy Space Princess. Boo-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Ready

**(A/N: I forgot to say my intro the last chapter and this chapter too, so What's the gist, physicist? x2. This is going to be that filler chapter I told you guys to expect. There will be different Pov's too. Hope you likey!)**

**Ally's Pov **

"So Ally, how was your time at the dance? Did it change your perspective?"

"Oh yeah." I say confidently as I finish wiping the makeup off my face. I wore a beautiful dress with sneakers, saw Austin and Justin perform, and danced with a senior and a guy my actual age. I can say that it definitely change my perspective for the better.

"So what do you guys usually wear to Adventure Time night?" I ask while taking the contacts out. I don't want to be over or under dressed.

"We go to extremes. We actually dress up like the characters or drench ourselves in their merchandise."

"Are Bridget, Vic, Savannah, and Tilly coming?"

"No. They aren't the biggest fans of Adventure Time. It's just us, the guys, and Justin and Brenda."

"Cool." I shove my glasses on my face and put my hair down completely.

"Oh and the air conditioner is going to be on at night in the lounge, so dress warm." Cassidy says.

"Thanks." I put on my 'Bad Little Boy' t-shirt, pink track shorts, and my white uggs. I put Finn, Jake, and BMO rubber bracelets up my left arm and slip on my fingerless gloves. I grab my Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline necklace and out them on. My Jake snapback is on my head, plush Cake in hand, and I put my Finn onesie **(A/N: I love you if you understood most of that and the outfit is linked on my page.)**in my backpack and I see that they girls are ready to go. They were either dressed up like a certain character or covered in merchandise like me. Kira texts Austin that we are going to the lounge and we grab our sleeping bags and head off.

**Austin's Pov **

I put on my Finn cap on and attach the velco. I step back and see my outfit. I am wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue basketball shorts and white socks with black vans. I wore a green backpack with my stuff in it and a Finn cap. I also grab a yellow plastic sword and I am ready. I see Dez dressed as Jake and Trent and Elliot wore a lot of merchandise.

"Austin, nice job on stage back at the dance." Trent says dusting himself off.

"Yeah. I even saw some high school girls talking and giggling about you." Elliot adds.

"Not interested. Besides, I got my eyes on someone else." I say.

"Good for you." I get a text from Kira saying that the girls are going to the lounge.

"Guys we better go. The girls already left." I say.

"Okay." We grab our stuff and leave.

**Justin's Pov **

I finish buttoning my flannel and get the fangs into my mouth. I am going as Marshel Lee for Adventure Time night. I am so happy I live in a single because I don't think my roommates would've like Adventure Time. When I am ready, I hear a knock on my door. I grab my bag and open it to see Brenda in a purple t-shirt, black sweats, and brown uggs with her hair in messy pigtails. She is also wearing vampire teeth and holding her bag for the night.

"Somebody didn't put effort into their costume." I say smugly.

"Quiet you. And I will have you know that Marceline did wear this outfit on Adventure Time. And I can see why because it is so comfy." She said hugging herself.

"Sure. Let's go." I say as we leave and walk to the lounge. Brenda speaks up.

"So what happened at the dance between you and Ally?" She said happily.

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon. Your hands touched. You guys slow danced. You got annoyed whenever Austin interrupted you. It seemed like you liked her."

"Well, she is pretty cool and I would mind going out with her."

'So you like her."

"A little bit."

"I knew it!"

"So what if I do? She's an eighth grader and I'm a senior. It probably wouldn't work out."

"Age isn't important. But if you do like her, which you so do, there is something standing in your way."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Austin. He and Ally spend a lot of time together. Chemistry is brewing and you might want to stop it. I am going to let you think about that here while I go to the lounge." And she walked off.

**A/N: So that is the filler. What happens at Adventure Time night will be the next chapter. Drama Bomb! Boo-Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Filming and Fun

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist? Sorry that I have taken a while to update. But I have been working on some of my other stuff. I am hoping to make this a long one. Or maybe two chapters long. So this chapter will be Adventure Time Night!**

**Woo woo!**

**Anyways, There will be possible drama. Some girl moments, some guys moments. I have somewhat learned how to set up a chapter like this so yeah.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. **

* * *

**Ally's** **Pov **

When the girls and I entered the lounge, it was empty. We went over to the couch and set up some blankets and laid our sleeping bags on the floor. A whole night of Adventure Time! I love the characters and I also love how random it is. Not to mention it is also fracking hilarious! Especially Lumpy Space Princess. We go to the mini kitchen and grab some snacks. We set them on the table and get comfortable. I grab the remote and turn on the T.V. and start flipping threw channels. I finally find Cartoon Network and see that there is an Adventure Time marathon! Some of the best episodes are gonna be on. I suddenly get an idea and I text Dez.

**_Hey Dez! How far are you away from the lounge? -Ally_**

I send the text and I get a reply instantly.

**_I want you to bring the camera with you. We could film tonight for the Youtube channel. -Ally _**

_**Good idea! I'll go get it! -Dez **_

I put my phone down and get comfortable on the couch. Cassidy joins me and Trish and Kira sit in their sleeping bags on the floor. Adventure Time isn't on yet, so we start watching this show on Disney called Aiden and Ashley**(A/N: AusllyxxRauraForever used this in one of her stories.)**. I really like the show and it's music. And the stars Ross Lynch and Laura Marano look so cute together**(A/N: They really do.)**! The episode where Aiden realizes he likes Ashley is on and we are just so divulged into it. Right when the episode is over, Brenda walks in.

"Hey!" She says as she falls onto the couch.

"Hello. Wait? Why aren't you dressed for tonight?" She groaned.

"Justin asked me that while we were walking here. Marceline has worn this exact thing before."

"Sure." Justin then came in.

"Brenda, you can't just leave me standing there." He said.

"Aww. Were you scared?" She made a pouty face.

"Shut up." He said sternly as he went over to sit by me on the couch.

"So, whatcha watchin?" He asks.

"Aiden and Ashley."

"Cool. It is actually pretty fun to watch." Brenda says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It has an interesting plot line and the writing is awesome. And the music is pretty cool." Justin states.

"And your celebrity crush, Laura Marano, stars in it." Brenda adds.

"Yeah yeah. That too."

"So when are the guys-" Trish gets cut off by...

"We're here!" Dez exclaims.

"Finally."

"Dez, did you get the camera?" I ask.

"Yes, but I couldn't hold both the tripod and my giant plush LPS, so I just left the tripod." He said handing me the camera.

"Okay then."

"Is it on yet?"

"No. 5 more minutes." I take the time to notice everyone's attire. Justin was Marshall Lee. One of my favorite characters. Trent and Elliot were covered in gear and merchandise. Dez is dressed up as Jake and Austin is dressed as Finn. I wonder how he will react when I get into my pajamas.

"Everyone shut up! It's on." And everyone does as Trish says. The theme song plays and I see that the episode 'The Creeps' is on. I know this one is super funny.\, so I am so excited.

* * *

We are 5 minutes into the episode when I get the camera. I turn start recording right before Lumpy Space Princess says...

"My name is Duchess Gummy Buns." comes from the T.V. and everyone laughs.

"Lumpy Space Princess everyone!" I say directly into the camera and I start cheering.

"Ally, what are you doing?"

"I thought we can record tonight."

"Okay. So what can we do?"

"Anything. This is more like a vlog really."

"There is something I want to say." Brenda told me. I give her the camera. She points it at herself and starts talking.

"I want to get the viewers opinion on something. Do you think that people 5 years apart can date?" She asks.

"Why are you asking that?" Trent said.

"Why are you asking _that_?" She replied.

"Because the question is sort of weird."

"Not really. More peculiar than weird." I say.

"Maybe. But that's me. And it can be kinda...encouraging." She sent me a wink. Huh?

"Anyways, back to Ally." She handed me the camera and I took it.

"Okay? So I have to ask. Does anyone like Adventure Time?" Everyone cheered. Including me.

"Yeah! Woo! Oh my Glob! Haha!" I say.

"So, We will probably do more stuff than watch Adventure Time. Don't go anywhere."

* * *

"All I said was you're ugly. Which is totally true. Somebody help me!" comes from the T.V. and everyone cracks up.

"Okay! I think that is enough Adventure Time."

"Yeah. Let's play a game." Cassidy says.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Kira suggests. Everyone agreed.

"We can post it on the channel too."

"Yeah!"

"Let's begin! Trish, truth or dare?"

**A/N: I just realized how much of a mess this story is. I am so sorry that I suck at updating. The next chapter won't be for a while. Read my new story United Hearts. So yeah. Boo-Bye!**


End file.
